


Most Ghosts Are Idiots (di GoldenUsagi)

by lilyj



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Elementi Sovrannaturali, Fantasmi, Gen, Realtà Alternativa, amicizia, traduzione, universo alternativo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic in cui Sherlock è già morto, ma fa comunque amicizia con John. John ritorna dall'Afghanistan più tardi rispetto al canon e in Baker Street affitta un appartamento rimasto vuoto a lungo. Ma John scopre che quella casa ha qualche problema, come ad esempio il fantasma di Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock lancia libri in giro, suona il violino a qualsiasi ora, e lascia messaggi sinistri sullo specchio del bagno. John resta comunque, determinato a non lasciarsi sopraffare da un appartamento infestato. Anche se vorrebbe davvero che Sherlock la smettesse di nascondergli il bastone. Sherlock non è un fantasma ordinario, ma d'altra parte, la maggior parte dei fantasmi è idiota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primo Capitolo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Most Ghosts Are Idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367174) by [GoldenUsagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUsagi/pseuds/GoldenUsagi). 



> Titolo: **Most Ghosts Are Idiots** (La Maggior Parte dei Fantasmi È Idiota)
> 
> Autrice: GoldenUsagi
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Beta: [T'Jill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill) e, rullo di tamburi… [Naky](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=6060)!
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Pairing: John/Sherlock
> 
> Sommario: fic in cui Sherlock è già morto, ma fa comunque amicizia con John. John ritorna dall'Afghanistan più tardi rispetto al canon e in Baker Street affitta un appartamento rimasto vuoto a lungo. Ma John scopre che quella casa ha qualche problema, come ad esempio il fantasma di Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock lancia libri in giro, suona il violino a qualsiasi ora, e lascia messaggi sinistri sullo specchio del bagno. John resta comunque, determinato a non lasciarsi sopraffare da un appartamento infestato. Anche se vorrebbe davvero che Sherlock la smettesse di nascondergli il bastone. Sherlock non è un fantasma ordinario, ma d'altra parte, la maggior parte dei fantasmi è idiota.
> 
>  **Link** **:** la storia originale potete trovarla [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/367174). Ed eccovi l'account dell'autrice su [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUsagi/pseuds/GoldenUsagi).
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** sono di Sir Arthur e della BBC (no, la versione americana per me non esiste). Io non ci guadagno un soldo, solo l'adorazione delle masse. Pffft.
> 
>  **Warnings** **:** È una death!fic. Però Sherlock è già schiattato da un po'… vale lo stesso? (Ma tanto lo sapete che io le death tout court non le reggo! di che vi preoccupate?)
> 
> Nota dell'Autrice **:** Mi sono divertita un sacco a scrivere questa storia! Ho davvero cercato di mantere le attività e abilità da fantasma di Sherlock in linea con quello che i fantasmi paiono essere in grado di fare, e anche riguardo a quello che i sensitivi dicono per quanto concerne il parlare con i morti. L'unica differenza è che Sherlock è più intelligente di un fantasma ordinario, naturalmente. :)
> 
> Nota della Traduttrice **:** Questa fic ha un sacco di primati: la mia prima fic su BBC Sherlock, la mia prima Johnlock (ok, ok, lo so che qui lo slash lo si vede solo leggendo a testa in giù e dopo qualche bicchierino, ma questa fic era troppo carina per farmela scappare), la mia prima death (più o meno, eh… v. warnings). Vai di spumante! E grazie mille a GoldenUsagi, che è stata pazientissssssima e gentilissima. Con il suo consenso (anche rispettando i suoi suggerimenti) è stata divisa in quattro capitoli, che verranno postati una volta a settimana (se mi ricordo).

L'appartamento sembrava troppo bello per essere vero. John sapeva che ci sarebbe inevitabilmente stato qualcosa di orribilmente sbagliato, ma si ritrovò lo stesso a prendere la metropolitana in direzione di Baker Street.

Quando bussò alla porta, gli fu aperta da una signora dall'aria affabile in là con gli anni.

"John Watson," disse, porgendo la mano. "Sono qui per l'appartamento?"

"Oh, sì." Sorrise. "Entra, caro, entra. Sono la signora Hudson," gli disse, mentre lui la seguiva all'interno. "È proprio qua sopra."

Con un gesto, John la invitò a precederlo sulle scale, picchiettando il pavimento con il suo bastone e lanciandole un'occhiata di scusa. Lei annuì comprensiva, e lui le si avviò dietro.

Il 221B era dotato di un soggiorno e cucina abitabile, con accanto una camera da letto.

"Be', potrebbe essere molto carino," si disse John. Fece un altro giro dell'appartamento. "E i mobili restano?"

"Sì. Sono stati lasciati qui. Naturalmente, se hai i tuoi… questi hanno visto giorni migliori, lo so."

"No, no… è fantastico, in realtà." Nel soggiorno c'erano un divano, due poltrone e vari tavoli, in cucina un tavolo, e in camera un letto e una cassettiera.

"C'è anche la stanza al piano di sopra," disse la signora Hudson.

"Ah, sì." L'annuncio l'aveva specificato, naturalmente. Due camere da letto. Non c'era motivo per lui di affittare un appartamento con una seconda camera, ma rientrava perfettamente nelle sue disponibilità economiche anche con la camera extra.

"Signora Hudson," esordì, "Questo è… ehm… hanno fatto qualche errore al giornale? Non può chiedere così poco per un posto tanto grande."

"Ho dovuto continuare ad abbassare il prezzo," disse. "Mi piacerebbe guadagnarci qualcosa in più, ma devo arrivare a fine mese."

"Sta scherzando?" chiese, confuso. "Un posto come questo dovrebbe essere preso al volo."

"È quello che credo anche io," disse lei. "Ma nessuno resta a lungo."

John non riusciva a immaginare come mai un posto come quello non veniva affittato. L'edificio era pulito e ben tenuto, e nell'appartamento tutto sembrava in buone condizioni.

Diede un'altra occhiata al soggiorno e poi sorrise. "Lo prendo, signora Hudson."

∞◊∞◊∞

Traslocare nella sua nuova casa fu il lavoro di un giorno. Tutti i suoi averi entravano in pochi scatoloni, e dopo una corsa in taxi, era fatto.

La signora Hudson non c'era quando arrivò, e John impilò gli scatoloni nell'ingresso, ai piedi delle scale, dopo che furono tirati fuori dal taxi. Iniziò a salire lentamente con il primo, bilanciandolo su un braccio e appoggiandosi un po' contro il muro. John aprì la porta dell'appartamento 221B e appoggiò la scatola per terra nel soggiorno.

Quando tornò con il secondo scatolone, la porta dell'appartamento era chiusa. John diede una scrollata di spalle e riaprì la porta. Tornò di sotto per prendere l'ultima scatola.

Nell'attimo in cui il suo piede toccò l'ultimo scalino, la porta sopra di lui si chiuse con un forte colpo.

Allora la sua nuova casa a buon prezzo era piena di correnti d'aria. John si era aspettato che ci dovesse essere qualcosa.

∞◊∞◊∞

Disfare i bagagli, proprio come traslocare, non gli prese molto tempo. I suoi vestiti furono appesi con rapidità, i suoi articoli per l'igiene personale messi a posto nel bagno, i suoi pochi libri e ricordi posizionati sulle mensole in soggiorno.

La sua pistola venne messa nel comodino.

Sprofondando nel divano, John osservò il proprio lavoro.

L'intero posto sembrava ancora orribilmente vuoto. Non era sicuro del perché gli desse fastidio: era abituato al vuoto. Ma mentre la sua vecchia stanza pareva richiedere una sorta di vacuità, quel posto sembrava mancare di qualcosa. Avrebbe dovuto aggiungere un po' di cose, suppose. Forse qualche libro in più, dato che aveva lo spazio per accoglierli.

Ad ogni modo, doveva uscire per comprare alcune necessità di base. Le lenzuola che aveva non erano della misura del letto, e aveva bisogno di un paio di cose per la cucina se voleva cucinarsi anche solo qualcosa di semplice. E in effetti non aveva nemmeno del cibo.

Trascorse il resto della giornata a fare acquisti, per poi crollare al rientro e andare dritto a dormire.

∞◊∞◊∞

La mattina successiva John venne svegliato presto da un suono stridente. Era ancora mezzo addormentato, e non era totalmente sicuro di non stare sognando. Il rumore continuò, forte abbastanza da non poter essere ignorato. Quando fu del tutto sveglio, si rese conto che sembrava un violino.

Era abbastanza forte da poter provenire dalla stanza accanto.

Sebbene John sapesse che era ridicolo che qualcuno si fosse introdotto nel suo appartamento solo per suonare il violino, si ritrovò ad allungare una mano verso il comodino per prendere la pistola. Il suo cuore perse un battito quando si accorse che la pistola non era nel cassetto.

Il suono di violino continuò.

"Che diavolo sta succedendo?" borbottò.

Anche se sapeva che era del tutto possibile che nel suo soggiorno ci fosse un pazzo con una pistola e un violino, John ci andò lo stesso.

Nell'attimo in cui uscì dalla camera da letto, il suono si interruppe.

Non c'era nessuno. Il resto dell'appartamento era proprio come l'aveva lasciato il giorno prima. John avrebbe quasi potuto convincersi di aver immaginato il suono, o che fosse provenuto dalla strada o dall'appartamento vicino, eccetto che la sua pistola era sul tavolo della cucina.

La porta d'ingresso era ancora chiusa a chiave.

John si girò e mise su il bollitore, considerando le varie possibilità.

Uno: qualcuno si era introdotto nel suo appartamento, aveva trovato la sua pistola, l'aveva messa in piena vista e aveva chiuso a chiave la porta dietro di sé. Avrebbe o non avrebbe potuto fare quei suoni di violino, ma aveva sicuramente spostato la pistola.

Due: oltre agli incubi e ai disturbi da stress post traumatico, ora stava avendo delle allucinazioni ed era sonnambulo.

Gesù.

Quel trasloco avrebbe dovuto essere un fatto positivo, avrebbe dovuto essere il passo successivo per trovare un po' di stabilità e ricominciare a vivere. Dopo solo un giorno stava già andando fuori di testa.

 John mise via la pistola e si fece il tè. Gli venne in mente che non aveva ancora dato davvero un'occhiata alla stanza di sopra. Il giorno precedente era stato troppo esausto dal trasloco per trovare il tempo di andare a vedere una stanza che non avrebbe mai usato. Ma l'aveva pagata, perciò, dopo essersi vestito, John salì le scale.

Era una stanza vuota, senza alcun mobilio, a differenza del resto della casa. Dato che la camera al piano inferiore era più grande, John non pensò che avrebbe mai usato quella stanza. Lo spazio che aveva a disposizione nell'appartamento era più che sufficiente.

Incrociò la signora Hudson sulle scale.

"Mi era sembrato di sentire che eri sveglio," disse. "Come ti stai trovando?"

"Bene. Proprio bene," le disse sorridendo. "Grazie."

"Ne sono contenta. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa fammelo sapere."

John spostò il suo peso sul bastone. "In realtà, mi stavo chiedendo… c'è qualcun altro qui? Qualcuno che vive con lei, o nell'altro appartamento?"

"Oh, no, caro. Sono da sola da quando è morto il signor Hudson, e non sono mai riuscita ad affittare l'altro appartamento per via della muffa. Perché?"

"Ho solo sentito dei rumori la scorsa notte."

"Rumori?"

"Ehm, della musica," disse.

Fu solo per un secondo, ma John pensò che non sembrasse sorpresa. Poi lei disse "Potrebbe venire dalla porta accanto. Hanno degli adolescenti, sai."

"Ah. Be', ad ogni modo, mi sto ancora sistemando."

"Ma certo." La signora Hudson sorrise. "Continua pure, caro."

John tornò in casa, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

I suoi libri erano stati tirati giù dalle mensole e lanciati sul pavimento. Per un attimo, John rimase immobile. Fece un respiro profondo.

La signora Hudson non sembrava il tipo da frugare fra i suoi averi alle sue spalle, o una persona distruttiva. Certamente non era tipo da trovare un'arma da fuoco illegale e non esserne preoccupata. E John sapeva che nonostante tutto quello che avrebbe potuto vedere durante un'allucinazione o fare durante il sonno, lui non aveva lanciato i libri in giro per poi dimenticarsene e andare a vedere la stanza di sopra.

Era stato fuori dall'appartamento solo per pochi minuti, e per più di metà del tempo era rimasto sul pianerottolo a parlare con la signora Hudson. Non c'era nessun altro nell'edificio.

Gli venne in mente la frase 'infestato dai fantasmi', ma John la mise da parte altrettanto in fretta.

∞◊∞◊∞

Il suo lavoro allo studio medico era tedioso, ma tedioso andava bene. Noioso andava bene. Non ci lavorava da molto, ma gli dava qualcosa da fare, persone da avere intorno, e un'entrata in più. Poteva ricominciare ad avere una vita normale.

Quando quel pomeriggio John tornò tardi all'appartamento, spese un po' di tempo a raccattare le cose sparse sul pavimento del soggiorno. Rimise i libri a posto, mise in ordine carte e lettere. Oltre a quello che era stato lanciato in giro la mattina non era stato spostato nulla.

Le luci, però, non la smettevano di ballare. E una lampada nell'angolo si rifiutò di restare accesa.

Sentì dei passi sulle scale, un passo che era troppo pesante e veloce per essere la signora Hudson. Quando aprì la porta non vi trovò nessuno.

Un piatto cadde dalla credenza e si ruppe sul pavimento.

John aprì il suo portatile. Fissò lo schermo per un momento prima di cliccare per scrivere un nuovo post.

_Il Blog Personale del Dottor John H. Watson_

Penso che il mio appartamento possa essere infestato dai fantasmi…

∞◊∞◊∞

Quella notte ebbe degli incubi. Armi ed esplosioni e panico che finirono con lui che schizzava a sedere sul letto mentre ricordava di nuovo di venire colpito. Gli ci volle un momento per realizzare che i rumori non si erano interrotti.

C'erano dei rumori sporadici, seppur costanti, il suono di metallo contro metallo. John gemette quando si rese conto che erano dei colpi contro le tubature.

Il rumore continuò, impedendogli di riaddormentarsi. John era troppo stanco per considerare delle spiegazioni razionali. 'Il mio appartamento potrebbe essere infestato' cambiò automaticamente in 'il mio appartamento è infestato'. Infestato da un fantasma che chiaramente voleva irritarlo a morte.

I colpi erano lenti e per nulla affrettati. Qualche volta sembravano fermarsi, solo per ricominciare da capo. Un'ora più tardi, John stava ancora fissando il soffitto.

"Tutto questo è un po' infantile," disse alla fine ad alta voce. "Per non dire trito. Per dopo hai delle catene da scuotere, eh?"

I colpi si interruppero. Ci fu un estatico silenzio prima che partisse una rapida raffica di colpi, più forte e più veloce di prima.

John sbuffò. Sembrava che avesse fatto arrabbiare il fantasma. Be', non che si riuscisse a dormire, prima. Mentre il rumore continuava, qualcosa scattò nei recessi della mente di John. Il suono era regolare, quasi come…

Punto punto punto linea. Punto punto. Punto linea. Punto punto punto linea. Punto linea. Punto punto…

Per un momento, John ci rimase di stucco. Ma quando tornò ad ascoltare, si rese conto che non c'era possibilità d'errore. Quasi rise per l'assurdità della cosa.

Invece alzò la voce e disse, "Perché non vai _tu_ via?"

Il rumore si interruppe. John non sentì più nulla per il resto della notte.

∞◊∞◊∞

Al mattino, trovò che tutti i cassetti e gli sportelli della cucina erano stati aperti. John sospirò e li chiuse prima di accendere il bollitore. Mentre le dava le spalle, la tazza che aveva appoggiato sul bancone si era spostata. John la rimise a posto.

Fece colazione con tè e pane tostato, e poi andò a farsi una doccia.

Quando ebbe finito, le parole VAI VIA erano scritte sullo specchio appannato.

Per un momento John rimase a fissarle.

Lentamente apparve un'altra parola, lettera dopo lettera, come se qualcuno stesse scrivendo con un dito.

ORA

A John si bloccò il respiro in gola. Quella era la prima cosa che succedeva davanti ai suoi occhi, la prima cosa per cui non poteva esserci alcuna spiegazione razionale. Non poteva minimizzarla dicendo che l'edificio era vecchio, o che qualcuno gli stava facendo uno scherzo elaborato.

John fissò lo specchio ancora per un momento. Poi cancellò il messaggio con la mano. Nella parte inferiore dello specchio scrisse: NO.

Dopo essersi vestito, scese giù dalla signora Hudson. Lei rispose alla porta quando bussò piano.

"Il mio appartamento è infestato dai fantasmi, vero?" disse senza preamboli.

Lei sospirò, il viso che diventava una maschera di triste rassegnazione. "Ti prendo il tuo assegno, caro. Non l'ho ancora depositato."

"No," disse John, appoggiandole una mano sul braccio. "No, non intendevo… voglio dire, non sono sicuro di volermene andare."

"Oh." Lei si rianimò.

"Possiamo parlare?" chiese John.

"Ma certo," gli rispose, facendo un passo indietro e invitandolo a entrare con un gesto. "Entra." 

John la seguì all'interno, e dopo pochi minuti erano entrambi seduti nel soggiorno della signora Hudson con tè e biscotti.

"Tieni conto che non ho mai visto nulla di persona," cominciò lei. "So solo quello che mi è stato detto. Ma ho avuto più persone che lasciavano quell'appartamento nell'ultimo anno…" Fece una pausa e scosse la testa.

"Cosa hanno detto?"

"Le solite cose che si sente dire in tv. Cose spostate, passi, voci, luci che non funzionano. Non mi sono mai piaciuti quei programmi."

John bevve un sorso di tè. "E questo è quello che tutti i suoi affittuari hanno detto?"

La signora Hudson annuì. "Non riesco a tenerlo affittato. La situazione è diventata talmente grave che gli ultimi due affittuari sono rimasti solo pochi giorni. All'inizio non ci credevo, sai? Credevo che quei poveri cari avessero un'immaginazione troppo attiva, ma quelli dopo hanno detto la stessa cosa, e quelli dopo di loro, e quelli dopo ancora." Sospirò. "Ho persino trascorso diverse notti di sopra per vedere a cos'era dovuta tutta quell'agitazione, ma non è successo niente. Poi ho provato ad avvertire i successivi affittuari, ma hanno pensato che fossi solo una vecchietta svanita." La signora Hudson rise. "Questo non ha impedito anche a loro di sloggiare."

"Ma non ha mai visto nulla?" chiese John.

"Una volta ho sentito il violino, o almeno credo di averlo sentito. Lui sa che mi è sempre piaciuto sentirlo suonare." Sospirò ancora, bevendo un sorso dalla propria tazza. "Ho pensato che se avessi abbassato l'affitto qualcuno sarebbe rimasto, ma ora li sta cacciando via ancor più in fretta."

"Lui?" chiese John, mettendo giù il suo tè.

"Sherlock. È sempre stato un così caro ragazzo."

Le sopracciglia di John si sollevarono. "Scusi… quindi lei in effetti sa chi sta infestando l'appartamento?"

"Ho vissuto qui per anni, caro. Non è mai successo nulla fuori dell'ordinario tranne che di recente."

"Quindi era un inquilino?"

"Sì. Non per molto, però, solo qualche mese. Era sempre alla ricerca di qualcuno con cui dividere l'appartamento, povero caro. Ma continuava a far scappare tutti i suoi coinquilini."

John rise, colto alla sprovvista. "Anche quando era vivo, allora?"

La signora Hudson sorrise. "Sherlock era un ragazzo peculiare. Era un detective, sai. Aveva degli orari impossibili e faceva esperimenti, correndo a destra e a manca con della gente poco rispettabile."

John si schiarì la gola. "È stato, ah, ucciso qui?"

"No." Lei scosse la testa. "È stata una faccenda orribile, ma è successa ben lontano da qui."

"Mm," mormorò.

"Non so cos'altro potrei dirti," disse la signora Hudson. "E ho quell'assegno per l'affitto se cambi idea."

John si fece silenzioso, e rifletté. Finì il suo tè. Poi si alzò. "Incassi l'assegno, signora Hudson."

∞◊∞◊∞

"Non me ne vado," disse John all'appartamento vuoto quando tornò di sopra. "Proprio no. Puoi lanciare la mia roba in giro, puoi battere contro i muri, puoi fare quel che diavolo ti pare. Ma non mi farai scappare. Sei morto. Questo è il mio appartamento, ora. Ci resterò, e questo è quanto."

Al lavoro fece una ricerca su Sherlock durante la pausa pranzo. John si rimproverò di non aver chiesto alla signora Hudson il cognome, ma dopo alcuni tentativi di ricerca su 'Sherlock' più 'detective', trovò diversi articoli di giornale che avevano menzionato un certo Sherlock Holmes in connessione a casi della polizia. John immaginò che dovesse essere lui. Non potevano esserci due detective a Londra con un nome tanto insolito. Trovò un link al sito di Sherlock, ma non si stupì nello scoprire che non era più online. Trovò anche un articolo di circa un anno prima che descriveva la morte di Sherlock.

Era stato un suicidio. O forse un omicidio. Forse un omicidio-suicidio. Il corpo di Sherlock era stato trovato in un edificio, una mattina, insieme al corpo di un uomo più anziano. Avevano preso entrambi lo stesso veleno, e il caso fu collegato ad altri quattro suicidi seriali che erano successi nei mesi precedenti.

I suicidi seriali era stati un caso che aveva suscitato un gran clamore, stando a quanto aveva scoperto. A un primo sguardo le morti erano sembrate dei suicidi, eccetto che tutte le vittime avevano preso lo stesso tipo di veleno raro. Il nome di Sherlock era legato al caso come consulente dell'ispettore detective Lestrade, e Sherlock stesso era in qualche modo finito ad essere il successivo suicidio seriale.

C'era una citazione di un altro ufficiale che suggeriva che Sherlock Holmes aveva commesso gli omicidi per noia per poi suicidarsi a sua volta.

Il caso era rimasto insoluto.

∞◊∞◊∞

Non accadde nulla per il resto della giornata.

Il fantasma… Sherlock, John immaginò di doverlo chiamare così, non si fece sentire e non mosse nulla. Però c'era una sensazione che John non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso, la sensazione di non essere solo nella stanza. Avvertiva come una _presenza_ , più forte di quanto non fosse mai successo prima.

Era come se Sherlock sapesse che John aveva trascorso la giornata a leggere di lui. John non aveva idea di come facesse un fantasma a sapere cosa aveva fatto allo studio medico, ma dopo che gli era venuta in mente quell'ipotesi non era riuscito a liberarsene.

John mise giù il suo libro. "Sherlock, giusto?" chiese. "Io sono John. John Watson. Immagino tu lo sapessi già, ma penso sia arrivato il momento di presentarsi come si deve, dato che saremo più o meno coinquilini."

Non ci fu risposta.

Quella notte, sul tardi, sentì il violino.

∞◊∞◊∞

"Allora, come vanno le cose?"

"Bene," disse John. "Bene."

Ella lo fissò con un'espressione ben collaudata, come se potesse aspettare per tutto il giorno.

"Ho scritto sul mio blog," disse John.

"Ho visto."

"E?" chiese dopo un momento.

"Ha scritto che il suo nuovo appartamento è infestato dai fantasmi."

"Lo è." John annuì. "Ho un appartamento infestato da fantasmi."

"John."

"Non mi crede," si rese conto.

Ella incrociò le caviglie mentre spostava il suo blocco per gli appunti. "Credo che lei abbia avuto un periodo difficile."

"Senta, lo so che sto avendo dei problemi ad adattarmi, ma non sono pazzo. Il mio appartamento è davvero infestato."

"È sicuro di non essere lei a creare quei diversivi?"

"So quello che ho visto." John si accigliò. "Lei non crede solo a me, o pensa che chiunque creda nei fantasmi abbia un problema?"

"Non siamo qui per parlare di credenze."

"No, siamo qui -io sono qui- per parlare di quello che succede nella mia vita, e al momento è che ho un appartamento infestato dai fantasmi."

Ella si limitò ad annuire e prese altri appunti.

∞◊∞◊∞

Era da poco più di una settimana che John viveva in un appartamento infestato. Immaginava che le cose stessero andando piuttosto bene.

Sherlock non aveva più battuto sulle tubature da quella prima notte in cui pareva essersi reso conto che John si era accorto del codice Morse. Inoltre non erano stati lasciati altri messaggi sinistri per intimare a John di andarsene. John non era sicuro se quello significasse che Sherlock si era rassegnato ad averlo intorno o se si era rassegnato a non essere attivamente ostile.

Ad ogni modo, Sherlock lanciava ancora regolarmente la sua roba in giro. Ogni mattina John si svegliava per trovare il soggiorno o la cucina sottosopra. Alla fine smise semplicemente di rimettere le cose a posto. Sherlock sembrò trovare noioso lo spostare gli averi di John una volta che fu chiaro che a John davvero non importava dove fossero.

L'unica eccezione era la pistola di John. La terza volta che Sherlock la spostò dal suo cassetto a un altro punto della casa, John perse le staffe e si lanciò in una sfuriata contro il muro. Di seguito, ecco cosa urlò a Sherlock: la sua pistola era un'arma, non qualcosa con cui Sherlock potesse giocare, e John non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto _possederla_. Era una cosa personale, era sua, e Sherlock poteva lanciare fuori dalla cazzo di finestra tutto il resto per quanto gliene fregava, ma la pistola non doveva essere toccata. Dopo di che John uscì a passo di carica, rendendosi conto solo quando fu in strada che aveva litigato con un fantasma per poi uscire dal proprio appartamento.

Quando quella sera John tornò indietro, la pistola era di nuovo nel cassetto.

Al mattino, dopo aver fatto una doccia, trovò una scritta sullo specchio appannato. Diceva 'SPARISCI', ed era accompagnato da uno smiley dall'aria alquanto sinistra.

John scoppiò a ridere. Non era sicuro che il messaggio fosse un segnale che la situazione stava per precipitare di nuovo o se fosse una strana forma di scuse.

Ma nei giorni che seguirono, Sherlock non fece altro che le cose cui John si era abituato, e la sua pistola rimase dove l'aveva messa.

Però Sherlock aveva cominciato a spostare il suo bastone. Un giorno sembrò averlo proprio nascosto. John fece la predica al nulla, ma non saltò fuori nessun bastone. Si incamminò verso lo studio di pessimo umore, uscendo prima del solito per avere più tempo. Era solo a metà dell'isolato quando decise che non valeva la pena arrivare alla metropolitana e che avrebbe dovuto semplicemente chiamare un taxi.

Fu in quel momento che la macchina nera accostò.

Non ci fece molto caso finché non cominciò a seguirlo lentamente, al suo stesso passo. John occhieggiò l'auto, incerto. Il finestrino posteriore si abbassò, rivelando un uomo in un completo. L'uomo gli rivolse un sorriso benigno.

"Non vorrebbe un passaggio, dottor Watson?"

John si bloccò di colpo. Poi ricominciò a camminare. "No, grazie."

L'auto lo seguì.

"Ne è sicuro? Deve essere difficoltoso senza il suo bastone da passeggio."

John strinse gli occhi. "Chi è lei?"

"Una parte interessata," rispose.

"Interessata a me?"

"In un certo senso."

"Non so chi lei sia o cosa crede–"

"Io credo che lei sia il capitano John Watson, dei Fucilieri del Quinto Northumberland. È stato rimpatriato dall'Afghanistan per invalidità, sta avendo dei problemi ad adattarsi alla vita civile, e la terapia non le sta servendo a nulla. E so anche che lei è in possesso della sua Browning, cosa che potrebbe darle dei problemi, immagino. Ora, potrei rivolgerle qualche tipo di minaccia, ma sono sicuro che la sua posizione è chiara. Per favore, salga in macchina."

John aveva smesso di camminare a metà del discorso dell'uomo. Quando la portiera si aprì per lui, salì con riluttanza.

L'uomo si spostò dall'altro lato del sedile per fargli posto, anche se lo fece in maniera tale da suggerire di star facendo a John un enorme favore. C'era un vetro fra il sedile posteriore e la parte anteriore dell'auto installato per privacy, e una volta che John chiuse la portiera, si ritrovarono da soli.

L'auto si mise in movimento.

L'uomo si limitò a osservarlo.

"Dove stiamo andando?" chiese John, quando divenne chiaro che avrebbe dovuto essere lui a parlare per primo.

"Al suo posto di lavoro, naturalmente. Le sto solo dando un passaggio," disse in tono amichevole.

"E a cosa lo devo?"

L'uomo non rispose per un tempo estremamente lungo. "A qualcosa di natura peculiare," disse infine. "Come si trova nel suo nuovo appartamento?"

"È un appartamento," rispose John in tono calmo.

"Capisco."

"Cosa?"

L'uomo sorrise. "Allora nessun problema con il fantasma di Sherlock Holmes?"

Per un momento John non seppe cosa dire. "Scusi?"

"Ha cercato in internet informazioni riguardo la morte di Sherlock, e ha anche scritto sul suo blog che il suo appartamento è infestato da fantasmi e ne ha discusso con la sua terapista."

"Ok," disse John con lentezza, leggermente inquieto. "Ma non capisco come possano essere affari suoi."

"Quello che Sherlock combina è decisamente affar mio. Può prenderlo come il diritto di un fratello maggiore."

John si ritrovò a dire di nuovo, "Scusi?" Poi, "È interessato al mio appartamento? Crede davvero che sia infestato dai fantasmi?"

"Oh, sì," disse Holmes con scioltezza. "Non al principio, badi bene, ma col tempo divenne alquanto ovvio." Fece una pausa. "Gli eventi che hanno portato alla morte di Sherlock sono piuttosto misteriosi."

"Il caso non è mai stato risolto," disse John, ancora non del tutto sicuro di dove si stava andando a parare.

"Non dalla polizia," concordò Holmes. "L'interesse che Sherlock nutriva per la risoluzione dei crimini lo ha sfortunatamente portato ad esserne vittima lui stesso. Il suo talento veniva sprecato a risolvere rompicapo insignificanti e a fare esperimenti. Avrebbe potuto fare grandi cose. Avremmo dovuto fare fronte comune. Ma non l'ha mai accettato."

"E lei cosa fa?" chiese John.

"Occupo una posizione minore nel governo." Holmes sorrise. "Dato il modo in cui è morto Sherlock, ho fatto in modo che la sua ultima residenza venisse monitorata per un po' di tempo. Non è emerso nulla di rilevante, eccetto un allarmante sequenza di rapide fughe di inquilini. Non c'è voluto molto per capire il motivo, dopo averli intervistati."

"Scusi," disse ancora John. "Scusi. Perciò lei ha pensato subito 'dev'essere mio fratello che infesta il posto'?"

"Naturalmente no. Ma una volta che si elimina l'impossibile, qualsiasi cosa resti, non importa quanto improbabile, deve essere la verità." Ridacchiò tra sé e sé. "È davvero un peccato che Mamma non sia ancora viva. Lei era molto interessata all'occulto, era un suo hobby. Sherlock, d'altro canto, negava con veemenza che esistesse un qualsiasi tipo di vita oltre la morte. Strano come vanno a finire queste cose."

"E lei a cosa crede?"

"Credo a quello che le prove mi dicono, ovviamente. Non ho mai avuto un'opinione sul mondo spirituale prima di questo, ma non ho alcun dubbio che Sherlock, per chissà quale ragione, sia ancora in quell'appartamento."

Ci fu un breve silenzio. John si mosse sul sedile. "Ha mai considerato…"

"Considerato cosa?" Holmes gli lanciò un'occhiata, come se qualsiasi cosa John potesse suggerire fosse stata già presa in considerazione da lui almeno tre volte.

"Be'," disse John, "pare che a volte le persone abbiano bisogno di, ehm, aiuto? Per andare oltre?"

"Dottor Watson, sta suggerendo che dovrei _far esorcizzare_ mio fratello?"

"No," disse John in fretta. "No. No, ovviamente no."

"Non si parla male dei morti, né si disobbedisce ai loro desideri. È la mia croce che Sherlock si trovi nella posizione più unica che rara che gli permette di avere i suoi desideri esauditi. Dopotutto ha finito col battermi, a modo suo. Ma sto divagando. No, Sherlock stesso mi ha detto di lasciarlo in pace, e, per una volta, farò ciò che chiede."

John ebbe l'impressione di aver decisamente perso il filo del discorso. "E perché mi sta dicendo tutto _questo_?"

Holmes lo fissò con sguardo ammirato. "Lei è la prima persona che Sherlock non è riuscito a far scappare. Lei ha vissuto con lui per due settimane, e sembra non aver intenzione di andarsene. Lo trovo incredibilmente interessante."

John esitò. "Sembra che abbiamo trovato un accordo."

"Ancora più interessante." Fece una pausa. "E perché lei ha deciso di restare?"

"Perché non avrei dovuto?" ribatté John.

"Sherlock può essere decisamente seccante. Ho ragione di credere che in passato abbia fatto tutto quanto fosse in suo potere per terrorizzare gli inquilini."

"Non mi dà fastidio."

"No? Mm." Holmes rimase in silenzio per un momento. "La sua terapista pensa che lei soffra di disturbi da stress post-traumatico, che sia tormentato dalla guerra. Ma non è del tutto esatto, vero?"

John serrò i denti.

"Le manca la sensazione di essere sul campo di battaglia. Lei non va in panico sotto pressione: sotto pressione è calmo. Oserei persino dire che dà il suo meglio." Holmes sollevò un sopracciglio. "Perciò quale posto migliore per vivere se non una casa dove le viene assicurata una lotta continua?"

"Questo–questo non–"

"Ah, eccoci."

John guardò fuori dal finestrino. Erano arrivati allo studio medico.

Holmes si limitò a lanciargli un'occhiata tronfia. John aprì la portiera e scese.

Il finestrino si abbassò. "A proposito, la sua zoppia è psicosomatica. E dovrebbe licenziare la sua terapista."

∞◊∞◊∞

Il bastone di John era accanto alla poltrona quando arrivò a casa, come se fosse sempre stato lì. John sapeva che non era così.

Ma non udì o vide altre prove dell'esistenza di Sherlock fino a quella sera.

Sherlock picchiò sulle tubature per tutta la notte. C'era un ritmo, ma non era il codice morse, e John non si preoccupò di svegliarsi come si deve e prenderne nota su un taccuino.

Gli venne in mente che, se lo avesse fatto, Sherlock avrebbe probabilmente smesso, proprio come era successo quando si era accorto del codice morse. Sherlock sembrava amare diffondere messaggi che pensava nessuno capisse. E, apparentemente, picchiare sulle tubature a caso non era abbastanza divertente.

John gemette e si mise un cuscino sulla testa. Ad ogni modo, cos'era _quello_? Codice binario?

Era alquanto preoccupante che il suo fantasma fosse più intelligente di lui.

_Continua_


	2. Secondo Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alura, in questo capitolo c'è un link che sarà utile a chi non sa di che diavolo stanno parlando… ma non vi dico dove (e nemmeno il nome della cosa in questione). Lo so, sono perfida.

Al mattino, trovò su internet il necrologio di Sherlock. Era quanto di più breve e conciso fosse possibile, ma specificava che gli sopravviveva il fratello, Mycroft Holmes.

Una ricerca tramite internet su Mycroft Holmes non portò a nulla. Era come se l'uomo non esistesse. Un'altra cosa preoccupante.

"L'ho incontrato ieri," disse John ad alta voce, chiudendo il portatile. "Tuo fratello."

Non era sicuro di quando avesse iniziato a parlare a Sherlock. All'inizio erano piccole cose, come borbottare qualcosa tipo 'l'hai fatto ancora, vero?' quando John trovava qualcosa fuori posto. Più che altro erano cose che si sarebbe detto comunque a voce alta durante la giornata, tipo il ricordarsi di prendere il latte o fare una lavatrice, anche se John aveva sempre la distinta sensazione di non essere l'unico ad ascoltare. Solo alcune volte si era direttamente rivolto a Sherlock come se fosse nella stanza, ma stava diventando più frequente.

"Ma credo che lo sapessi già, dato il casino che hai fatto stanotte. Non ho idea di come diavolo hai fatto a saperlo, ma penso sia lo stesso modo in cui sai qualsiasi altra cosa. Allora voi due non andavate d'accordo?"

Gli rispose il silenzio, come sempre.

"Gran bell'elemento, tuo fratello. Ha detto che aveva messo l'appartamento sotto sorveglianza, che sa di te e di tutta la gente che hai fatto scappare–oh, e mi ha praticamente rapito in pieno giorno. Ha messo le mani sugli appunti della mia terapista e la mia cronologia di internet. Sa della mia pistola. Cosa dovrei concludere da tutto questo, Sherlock? Non so cosa voglia, ma è _interessato_."

Quello che John non disse era che era interessante. Tutta la situazione era interessante, e un po' eccitante, e ciò dava più ragione all'analisi di Mycroft di quanto non volesse ammettere.

∞◊∞◊∞

"Allora, com'è andato il suo appuntamento?"

"Bene," rispose John in automatico.

"Davvero?" chiese Ella.

John fissò dritto davanti a sé. Era riuscito ad avere un appuntamento, ma in realtà non era nemmeno cominciato.

Tecnicamente non l'aveva nemmeno invitata a casa: si erano fermati all'appartamento solo perché John prendesse una giacca e lei andasse in bagno prima di andare al cinema. John era in soggiorno quando aveva sentito l'urlo.

Barbara si era lanciata fuori dal bagno, balbettando di un uomo in piedi dietro di lei nello specchio quando aveva alzato lo sguardo dalle proprie mani insaponate. John aveva tentato di spiegare che era 'solo' il fantasma, e a quel punto lei si era fatta ancora più bianca. Era talmente scossa che avevano deciso per un caffè invece del cinema, e se ne era andata con la promessa di telefonare.

Non l'aveva mai fatto.

"John?" chiese Ella.

"È stata spaventata dal mio coinquilino morto," disse con franchezza.

Ella gli rivolse uno sguardo indecifrabile. "John."

"È quello che è successo."

Ella scrisse qualcosa prima di alzare di nuovo lo sguardo. "Non ha più scritto sul tuo blog."

“No.”

Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata incoraggiante.

John si domandò cosa dovesse dire. Che pensava fosse inutile, o che il suo blog a quanto pareva era monitorato dal governo britannico?

“John?”

Si chiese cosa significasse il fatto che pensava di più al perché non aveva mai visto Sherlock piuttosto che al perché Barbara non l'avesse mai richiamato.

∞◊∞◊∞

La macchina nera lo accostò di nuovo una settimana dopo, mentre John lasciava lo studio medico. Quella volta si fermò accanto al marciapiede, e l'autista scese, aprì la portiera posteriore con ostentazione, e attese che John lo raggiungesse.

John salì, guardando Mycroft solo dopo che l'autista ebbe chiuso la portiera. "Tutto questo è un po' drammatico, non crede?"

"Potrei essere più drammatico, gliel'assicuro. Resterebbe sorpreso da quanto uno dovesse darsi da fare per evitare che Sherlock lo notasse. Sembra che ormai non ce ne sia più bisogno."

"Ad ogni modo potrebbe semplicemente telefonarmi," disse John. "Sa, sul mio telefono."

"Preferirebbe avere una conversazione a senso unico riguardo a Sherlock davanti ai suoi collaboratori? O Sherlock stesso?"

"Cosa vuole?"

"Gradirei moltissimo sapere cosa vuole Sherlock," rispose Mycroft.

"Crede che io lo sappia?"

"Come le ho già detto, dottor Watson, penso sia interessante."

"Ho letto qualcosina," disse John. "Riguardo i fantasmi."

"E cos'ha scoperto?"

"Che la maggior parte dei fantasmi non è cosciente di sé a sufficienza da picchiare sulle tubature per tutta la notte usando il codice Morse. Fanno le stesse cose ancora e ancora. Foto spostate qui, giocattoli spostati là, una stanza o un'altra dove si vede una figura. A volte si capisce che non ti vogliono lì, ma la maggior parte delle volte sono azioni casuali. Ma con Sherlock è come se facesse quello che gli pare e che sappia esattamente cosa sta facendo. Non è… statico."

"No," concordò Mycroft. "Sherlock era eccezionale in vita, e sembra che sia rimasto tale."

"Ha detto che le ha fatto sapere di lasciarlo in pace. Come? Morse?"

Mycroft ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa. "Mio fratello era un genio, e intendo nel vero senso della parola. Aveva ben più che un'infarinatura in un buon numero di discipline scientifiche, memorizzava ogni informazione su cui riuscisse a mettere le mani. E riusciva ad applicarle molto velocemente, riusciva a mettere insieme due dozzine di elementi differenti e trovare la loro soluzione prima ancora che chiunque altro si fosse persino reso conto della domanda. Come ho detto, era sprecato per la sua professione."

John rimase in silenzio, e dopo un momento, Mycroft continuò.

"Ero scettico all'idea di una presenza, naturalmente, nonostante le testimonianze quasi identiche. Dopo un po', ho fatto esaminare approfonditamente l'appartamento."

"La signora Hudson non me l'ha detto."

"Non lo sa. Ho fatto in modo che vincesse una vacanza di due settimane così che potessimo avere accesso completo allo stabile," disse Mycroft. "Ho fatto venire degli 'scienziati' con tanto di apparecchiatura. Ho fatto venire dei 'sensitivi'. E nonostante all'inizio ci fosse dell'attività divertente, non era nulla fuori dall'ordinario, e la maggior parte sembrò non essere rilevante."

John sporse le labbra. "Ma qualcosa le ha fatto cambiare idea."

"Sì." Mycroft congiunse le mani. "Una sensitiva, che avevo ingaggiato verso la fine, usò una [tavola Ouija](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ouija). Venne a raccontarmi come era andata con una pagina piena di quello che lei definì 'spazzatura'. Ma me lo portò comunque, perché era quello che la tavola le aveva dato." Fece una pausa. "Se avesse mentito, mi avrebbe dato un messaggio scritto da lei stessa, qualcosa che secondo lei una persona in lutto avrebbe voluto sentire. Quindi, qualsiasi cosa ci fosse su quella pagina era quello che aveva ricevuto. Naturalmente, sapevo che era totalmente possibile che lei fosse convinta di aver contattato qualcosa senza averlo fatto nella realtà. Il messaggio che aveva ricevuto poteva essere nulla."

"Ma non lo era."

"No. Una volta resomi conto che certe lettere avevano sostituito dei simboli matematici, divenne ovvio che fossero una serie di svariate equazioni. Le loro soluzioni, una volta applicati i cifrari preferiti da Sherlock, dicevano _vattene, Mycroft_. Solo mio fratello avrebbe potuto farlo."

John si ritrovò a scuotere la testa. "Nessuno può fare una cosa del genere. È impossibile. Dev'essere–"

"Una coincidenza?" chiese Mycroft. "Oppure ho piegato i risultati in ciò che volevo? No. Lei non conosceva Sherlock, dottor Watson. Era un autentico genio, come le ho detto, e resta tale."

"Perché avrebbe dovuto darsi tanto da fare? Perché non dire solo 'vattene, Mycroft'?"

"Immagino pensasse di dover provare irrefutabilmente che il messaggio poteva provenire solo da lui. E ha raggiunto lo scopo."

John non replicò. Dopo un momento, Mycroft parlò di nuovo.

"Però sono preoccupato. Restare qui non può essere un bene per lui. Sono stato informato che la teoria su questi fenomeni è che gli spiriti restano bloccati per un motivo. Attaccamento ad un luogo, qualche affare in sospeso, qualche esperienza traumatica, lei sa a cosa mi riferisco."

"Be', è stato assassinato," provò John.

"Vero, sebbene avessi sperato di aver risolto quel mistero, se era quello tutto ciò di cui Sherlock aveva bisogno per essere in grado di trovare riposo. Ma vede, riposarsi non è mai stato qualcosa in cui Sherlock è stato abile. Credo che _voglia_ stare qui, anche se non ho idea del perché." Sospirò, e poi offrì a John un sorriso studiato. "Allora, come sta andando?"

"Bene," disse John. "Va bene. Sento rumori, le cose si muovono, il televisore si accende da solo, ma va bene. Dopo i primi giorni non ha più fatto nulla diretto a me, credo. Be', continua a nascondermi il bastone."

"Ah."

"Credo lo faccia per irritarmi."

"O ha dedotto la verità dietro il suo zoppicare e sta cercando chiarire il concetto."

John strinse i pugni. Non avrebbe ammesso davanti a Mycroft che si era quasi abituato alle sparizioni del suo bastone, e che ultimamente aveva iniziato ad alzarsi dalla poltrona senza nemmeno controllare se era nelle vicinanze.

"C'è altro?" chiese John.

"Dato che Sherlock non l'ha ancora fatta scappare, immagino che debba aver deciso di desistere."

"No. Semplicemente, non me ne vado. Gliel'ho anche detto."

"E pensa di essere il primo ad aver deciso che non si sarebbe fatto scacciare?" Mycroft rise. "Sherlock è in grado di rendere la vita insopportabile, glielo assicuro. Ma forse non a un soldato," aggiunse, lanciando a John un'occhiata speculativa. "Ad ogni modo, a Sherlock potrebbe far bene avere un po' di compagnia."

Mycroft tirò fuori una cartellina dalla sua valigetta. "Ho del materiale che potrebbe interessarla."

"E cos'è?"

"Un sommario delle mie indagini e delle attività di Sherlock durante queste ultime."

John non poté negare di essere interessato. Prese la cartellina.

"Lo tenga," disse Mycroft anticipandolo. "Non è top secret."

"Dovrei leggerlo davanti a Sherlock?" chiese John, ricordandosi dell'umore di Sherlock l'ultima volta che aveva parlato con Mycroft.

Mycroft sorrise. "Oh, sì, la prego."

∞◊∞◊∞

La porta sbatté dietro John non appena entrò in casa.

"Lo so," disse. "Ma cosa dovrei fare, Sherlock? Non salire in macchina? Sono obbligato a parlare con lui. D'altronde," aggiunse John, "con chi altro dovrei parlare di te?"

Si accomodò in poltrona e aprì il file. La prima pagina era una fotografia lucida. John la fissò per diversi secondi. Nessuno degli articoli online aveva mostrato immagini di Sherlock.

"Huh," mugugnò. "È bello poter almeno associare una faccia al nome."

Poi girò pagina. La prima sezione del file consisteva in varie cose che erano successe agli altri inquilini. Erano tutte più o meno quello che John si era aspettato: colpi contro le tubature, altri rumori, oggetti spostati, elettricità che andava e veniva. Quelle che lo sorpresero furono le voci e le apparizioni, qualcosa che John non aveva sperimentato.

Inaspettatamente, Sherlock non fece nulla mentre John leggeva. John si era aspettato che Sherlock avrebbe reso palese il suo dispiacere per l'interferenza di Mycroft, ma non accadde nulla. Però John percepì una presenza forte, come se qualcuno stesse leggendo da sopra la sua spalla. O come se Sherlock fosse interessato a quello che John pensava di tutto quello.

La parte successiva del file descriveva i rapporti stilati dai vari sensitivi e cacciatori di fantasmi che avevano osservato l'appartamento. John si ritrovò a sghignazzare mentre leggeva.

Nessuna delle persone dotate di attrezzatura aveva avuto la fortuna di registrare qualcosa. Nessun picco di energia, nessuna zona fredda, nessun suono. C'era stato un solo incidente degno di nota, e non era nemmeno confermabile. "Qui dice che hai distrutto dell'attrezzatura che valeva quattromila sterline," commentò John. "Non sanno come, solo che quando sono tornati al mattino per recuperare gli apparecchi di registrazione, nessuno funzionava."

La maggior parte dei sensitivi non era stata in grado di percepire alcunché, sebbene alcuni avevano detto di aver percepito una presenza insignificante. Ad ogni modo, nessuno di loro era riuscito a sentire Sherlock, non come si vedeva in televisione, quando entravano e dicevano dove si trovavano i punti critici e in che stato d'animo erano gli spiriti quel giorno.

E nonostante l'affermazione che Mycroft aveva fatto riguardo al non voler fare esorcizzare suo fratello, sembrava che ad un certo punto avesse pensato che forse Sherlock avesse bisogno d'aiuto. Erano stati chiamati diversi sensitivi che erano conosciuti per aver liberato delle abitazioni dalle presenze, ma avevano avuto scarsa fortuna a individuare Sherlock, come tutti gli altri.

C'era stato un incidente degno di nota con una sacerdotessa pagana. Aveva sostenuto di essere riuscita a formare un contatto provvisorio, di aver aperto un portale per l'altra parte, di aver dato a Sherlock informazioni su come passare oltre, e di aver ricevuto un "E?" disinteressato in risposta.

Poi c'era stato il sensitivo che aveva avuto un incontro in piena regola nell'attimo in cui aveva varcato la soglia. John addirittura si mise a ridacchiare durante la lettura, e poi disse, "Gli hai detto che sua moglie lo avrebbe lasciato il mercoledì successivo e poi l'hai sgridato per essere in sovrappeso e per averla costretta a tradirlo. Hai fatto _piangere_ quell'uomo, Sherlock?"

Sfortunatamente, quell'episodio aveva fatto raddoppiare l'attenzione di Mycroft per l'appartamento. I giorni seguenti erano stati un susseguirsi di un consulente dopo l'altro.

Sherlock si era rifiutato di provare la propria esistenza a ognuno di loro.

Tutto quello aveva infine portato all'incidente con la tavola Ouija. _Vattene, Mycroft_ , scritto in un linguaggio che solo Sherlock avrebbe potuto usare. Mycroft aveva obbedito, e a quel punto il file finiva.

John chiuse il fascicolo.

Poi tirò fuori la foto, studiandola come per cercare chissà cosa.

Sorrise fra sé e sé. "Sei proprio un rompiscatole, eh?"

∞◊∞◊∞

John viveva da un mese in un appartamento infestato da un fantasma, e le cose si erano sistemate in una routine sorprendentemente confortevole.

Sherlock non sembrava prestare particolare attenzione a lui, nel senso che le sue azioni non erano più dirette a John. Era attivo, ma non aveva più fatto nulla _a_ John dopo i primi tempi, e ormai a malapena si sprecava a lanciare in giro le cose di John. Sembrava muovere degli oggetti quando ne aveva motivo, ed erano settimane che John non tornava a casa per trovare gli scaffali sottosopra.

Per lo più, John aveva solo la prova che Sherlock era lì. Era il genere di cose che sembravano semplicemente succedere con i fantasmi, come le luci che si accendevano e spegnevano, e il rumore di passi. Occasionalmente le porte sbattevano. John non era sicuro se Sherlock facesse tutto quello intenzionalmente, o se fosse solo un effetto collaterale della sua presenza.

Più interessanti erano le cose che Sherlock faceva volontariamente. La maggior parte delle volte, lasciava John in pace quando guardava la televisione, sebbene diverse volte il televisore si spegnesse da solo o cambiasse canale. Ma più spesso accadeva che il televisore si accendesse da solo. John l'aveva spento la prima volta che era successo, per ritrovarsi con i suoi libri spazzati via da una mensola per ripicca. John aveva sospirato e gesticolato verso il televisore, borbottando "allora fai pure". La tv si era riaccesa. Ed era puntualmente accesa quando John tornava a casa dal lavoro.

A volte John trovava ancora degli oggetti dove non li aveva lasciati. Spesso trovava un libro fuori posto, aperto, come se fosse stato sfogliato. Il suo bastone era sempre introvabile. Quasi si sorprese quando un giorno se lo ritrovò accanto alla poltrona. John lo fissò, poi si alzò senza usarlo. Immaginò che Sherlock si sentisse fiero di sé stesso.

Sentiva regolarmente il violino, di solito di notte, a volte stridere con note pizzicate a caso dall'aria, a volte risuonare gentilmente con una melodia vera e propria. Qualche volta era un suono forte, mentre altre sembrava ovattato, come se fosse suonato a una grande distanza.

Una volta era stato particolarmente vivido. John era stato svegliato in piena notte da quel suono. Era chiaro come il cristallo, e persino con il suono del violino, poté sentire risuonare i passi sulle assi di legno. Tutte le luci del soggiorno dovevano essere accese, e le ombre danzavano sotto la porta. Quando John aveva aperto la porta, la stanza davanti a lui era buia e silenziosa.

Aveva un coinquilino morto. Non c'era problema.

John si ritrovò a parlare ad alta voce più spesso che non. Sapeva che Sherlock era lì e che poteva capirlo, e anche se non vi era risposta, John non aveva dubbi di star parlando _a_ qualcuno.

Era confortevole. John sapeva che l'intera situazione avrebbe dovuto essere tutto tranne che confortevole, ma si ritrovò ben presto a proprio agio con quella bizzarra situazione abitativa. Non era più la sfida che Mycroft l'aveva accusato di cercare, era diventata qualcosa di diverso.

John si rese conto di non essersi sentito solo fin dal giorno in cui si era trasferito.

∞◊∞◊∞

C'era un pub lì vicino che John aveva scoperto piacergli parecchio. Non aveva amici con cui andare a bere, ma questo non gli impediva di andare a farsi una birra o due di tanto in tanto. E c'era sempre la possibilità di incontrare qualcuno.

Era piacevole avere di nuovo un 'solito' pub.

Una sera stava tornando a casa a piedi, dopo aver passato la serata fuori; era quasi davanti all'edificio, quando udì uno stridore di gomme. John si girò mentre accadeva: un'auto che andava troppo veloce sbandò e ne colpì un'altra.

La seconda auto piroettò sul marciapiede e schizzò verso di lui.

Sembrò succedere al rallentatore. Fu curioso come ebbe il tempo di vederlo accadere, ma non ebbe il tempo sufficiente per togliersi di mezzo.

L'impatto lo fece volare via.

John atterrò sul marciapiede come una bambola rotta.

Faceva tutto talmente male che il dolore cessò di avere importanza. Fissò lo sguardo sul nulla, prima di chiudere stancamente gli occhi. Ebbe il pensiero _sono già stato qui prima_.

Poi ci furono delle mani su di lui.

"John!"

Mani sul petto e poi sulla faccia.

"John. Apri gli occhi."

John aprì gli occhi. O almeno credette di aprirli. Era difficile da dire.

"John, guardami. John!"

John si concentrò. Qualcuno era piegato su di lui.

"Devi restare qui."

Vide Sherlock su di sé, una silhouette contro la luce.

" _Non_ andare nella luce. Devi tener duro, John. Resta qui."

John si sentì svanire ancora.

"Guardami! John!"

_John!_

_John_

...

..

.

∞◊∞◊∞

John si svegliò in ospedale.

In un primo momento non riuscì a ricordare alcunché. Poi, lentamente, iniziò a tornargli in mente.

Il resto della giornata fu una nebbia indistinta, ma negli intervalli fra i momenti di confusione dovuti alle medicine, gli fu detto che aveva diverse costole incrinate e una gamba rotta. Aveva avuto un'emorragia interna che erano stati in grado di bloccare, e aveva avuto una commozione cerebrale. Gli fu domandato se c'era qualcuno che potessero chiamare per lui. John pensò a Harry, ma l'ultima cosa che si sentiva di fare al momento era avere a che fare con Harry.

John rimase in ospedale per buona parte della settimana. La signora Hudson gli fece visita tre volte.

A parte quello, era una noia. Non c'era nulla di peggio per un dottore che essere ricoverato in ospedale. Sapeva già tutto quello che avrebbero voluto che facesse, e non aveva bisogno che gli spiegassero la sua terapia.

La signora Hudson gli aveva portato qualcosa da leggere, ma John passò la maggior parte del tempo in cui era sveglio a pensare. Dell'incidente non ricordava nulla, se non che era successo. Quello che invece ricordava era Sherlock.

L'aveva visto. L'aveva udito.

John sapeva che era quasi morto. Supponeva fosse per quello che era stato in grado di vedere Sherlock. Ma quello non spiegava la comparsa di Sherlock stesso.

Infine John si disse che non c'era modo di spiegare Sherlock, anche se non riusciva a capire perché non ci credesse.

Il giorno in cui doveva essere dimesso, una donna che non aveva mai visto prima apparve sulla porta. "I tuoi documenti sono stati sistemati," disse. "L'auto ti aspetta."

"Auto?" Chiese John. "Scusi, chi è lei?"

"Anthea," rispose, dandogli a malapena un'occhiata.

L'infermiera spinse la sedia a rotelle di John lungo il corridoio. Anthea gli camminava accanto, digitando sul suo cellulare. Quando fu fuori, John vide l'auto e capì. Anthea gli aprì la portiera posteriore e poi salì accanto all'autista senza perdere un colpo.

John si issò sul sedile posteriore a fatica, lanciando a Mycroft un'occhiata di scuse quando tirò dentro le stampelle.

Una volta partiti, disse, "Grazie per essere venuto a prendermi. In realtà non mi aspettavo di vederla."

"Be', ha rischiato grosso, John."

"L'ho visto," confessò John. "Ho visto Sherlock."

Mycroft inclinò la testa.

"Dopo l'impatto. Non ricordo niente, ma mi ricordo di aver visto questa luce. E poi c'era Sherlock, inginocchiato accanto a me, e ripeteva il mio nome."

"Mm. Si rende conto che esperienze di pre-morte con la luce sono praticamente universali. La teoria più comune è che sia un fenomeno neurologico. Visioni delle persone care sono altrettanto comuni."

"Non ci provi," disse John. "Non mi dica che ho avuto un qualche tipo di esperienza universale, o che ho visto Sherlock perché volevo vederlo."

"Non ho mai detto nulla del genere. Ho semplicemente riportato dei fatti." Mycroft congiunse le mani. "La notte dell'incidente ho ricevuto un interessante sms dal suo cellulare."

"Non ho il mio telefono. Non so neppure dove sia. Probabilmente è rimasto sul marciapiede da qualche parte."

"Probabilmente." Mycroft tirò fuori il suo telefono. Dopo pochi secondi di ricerca, lo girò verso John per mostrargli un messaggio. "Quello in alto è il suo numero, vero?"

John si accigliò. "Sì." Controllò di nuovo il numero, prima di dare un'occhiata al testo.

_191519221B_

"Non l'ho spedito io."

"Ovviamente." Mycroft ripose il telefono in tasca.

"Allora chi è stato?"

"1-9-1-5-1-9 sta per S.O.S. secondo la posizione numerica delle lettere dell'alfabeto. È un codice che avevo detto a Sherlock di poter usare per mandarmi un messaggio se avesse avuto bisogno di reale assistenza d'emergenza. Non l'ha mai usato, naturalmente, nonostante le varie situazioni problematiche in cui si ritrovava spesso."

"Assistenza d'emergenza," ripeté John.

"In pratica come una chiamata automatica al 999 per un'immediata richiesta di tutti i servizi di emergenza, e niente domande."

"Sta dicendo che Sherlock le ha mandato un messaggio per chiamare il 999."

"Sto dicendo che non potendo fare altro, Sherlock ha usato il suo telefono per mandarmi un messaggio che sapeva avrei riconosciuto." Mycroft fece una pausa, lanciandogli un'occhiata significativa. "È la prima volta che mio fratello mi ha chiesto aiuto in dieci anni, e l'ha fatto per salvarle la vita."

John rimase in silenzio.

Alla fine disse, "Allora crede che l'abbia visto davvero."

"Lo credo."

Dopo un momento, Mycroft parlò di nuovo. "Dato che l'intero incidente è stato ripreso dalle telecamere di sicurezza, non c'è ragione che si debba preoccupare del procedimento legale. Entrambi i conducenti sono sopravvissuti, e la faccenda è stata risolta."

"Va bene," disse John lentamente.

Mycroft gli passò una foto. John si accorse che era un fotogramma dell'incidente. Poteva vedere le due auto dove si erano fermate, e poteva distinguere il proprio corpo sul marciapiede. C'erano diverse deboli sfere luminose che gli fluttuavano intorno.

John deglutì. "È…?"

"Un gioco di luci," disse Mycroft con scioltezza. "Irrilevante, insignificante. A meno che uno non sappia cosa sta guardando, naturalmente."

Sherlock.

"Immagino che allora abbia finalmente la prova che cercava," disse John.

"L'ho avuta molto tempo fa, John." Mycroft sembrava rassegnato. "Volevo solo assicurarmi che mio fratello stesse bene."

"E?"

"Sembra che stia facendo ciò che desidera, e Sherlock è sempre stato del suo umore migliore quando accadeva. Forse è tutto quello che c'è da dire." Poi Mycroft sorrise. "Almeno ora non devo più preoccuparmi di cosa combina. È alquanto confinato a Baker Street. Immagini con cosa avevo a che fare quando aveva tutta Londra a disposizione."

John non poté evitare di ridacchiare.

Quando arrivarono all'appartamento, Anthea aprì di nuovo la portiera per lui. Salutò Mycroft e tirò fuori dalla macchina le stampelle. Arrivò all'ingresso prima di accorgersi che Anthea lo stava ancora seguendo.

"Devo accompagnarti di sopra," disse, lanciandogli a malapena un'occhiata. "È inutile protestare," lo bloccò subito.

Accostandoglisi, gli tolse di mano la stampella sinistra e gli fece mettere il braccio sulle spalle. John non ebbe altra scelta se non appoggiarsi a lei, e, tenendosi al corrimano con la destra, iniziarono a salire le scale. Dovette ammettere che quel metodo era migliore delle stampelle, dato che il petto e il fianco gli facevano ancora male.

"Sei più forte di quanto sembri," disse quando furono quasi arrivati.

"Grazie, John."

Anthea lo depositò nel soggiorno con l'entusiasmo di qualcuno che consegna un pacco. Tornò al piano terra per recuperare le stampelle, si assicurò che fossero a portata di mano, e poi tirò fuori il telefono.

"Tu, uhm, ti alleni molto?" domandò John.

"Naturalmente," rispose senza alzare lo sguardo. "Ho preso accordi perché i pasti ti vengano consegnati a casa."

"Non è–"

"È inutile protestare," disse Anthea, messaggiando a tutta velocità. "Bye."

E con quello scomparve giù per le scale.

Un minuto dopo la signora Hudson era al piano di sopra a sommergerlo di attenzioni. In tutta sincerità, John era lieto di avere qualcuno intorno. Non gli piaceva essere accudito, ma sapeva che c'erano alcune cose che per un po' sarebbero state difficili da fare.

"Allora, qui ci sono le tue medicine," disse lei, dopo avergli preparato un tè."Ho preparato tutto. Mi raccomando, prima mangia qualcosa."

"Lo so, signora Hudson." John sorrise.

"Nel frigo c'è una bella cenetta per te, e qualcosina anche per domani. Bene, se hai bisogno di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, dammi un colpo di telefono e arrivo subito. Almeno finché non ti sei rimesso," aggiunse.

"Sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene."

"Riposati e basta, caro."

John sorrise ancora e annuì.

La signora Hudson chiuse la porta dietro di sé, e lui si ritrovò da solo.

John si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona. Sul tavolo acconto a lui c'erano tè, biscotti, una bottiglia d'acqua, medicine varie, e il telecomando. Le stampelle erano a portata di mano, e il suo portatile era infilato fra il cuscino e il bracciolo della poltrona.

Aveva tutto sottomano, ma non aveva voglia di fare alcunché.

Di colpo, una delle boccette delle sue medicine si lanciò via dal tavolo.

"Sherlock, rimettila a posto. Non è il momento."

"Oh, taci."

John si gelò.

"Mi puoi sentire. Interessante."

John fece scorrere lo sguardo per la stanza, ma non c'era nulla.

"Non ci riuscivi, prima."

“Sherlock?”

"Ovvio."

_Continua_


	3. Terzo Capitolo

_“Sherlock?”_

_"Ovvio."_

"È straordinario," disse John.

"Lo è?"

"Certo che lo è." Poi John fece una pausa. Si era abituato a parlare a Sherlock ad alta voce, ma ricevere risposta era tutta un'altra cosa.

"Deve essere stato l'incidente," stava dicendo Sherlock. "Sei stato molto vicino all'altro lato. Esperienza di quasi morte. Interessante." Una pausa. "Stai bene?"

"Sì." John si schiarì la gola. "Mi sono rotto una tibia. Non una brutta frattura, tutto sommato, ma credo che dovrò fare comunque della fisioterapia. Mi sono anche incrinato delle costole e ho avuto qualche emorragia interna. Ma hanno detto che sono stato incredibilmente fortunato."

Ci fu un breve silenzio. "Ti ho visto, dopo che sono stato investito," disse John. "Mi stavi dicendo di tener duro."

"Non è quello che si dice alle vittime di un incidente?" rispose Sherlock, in tono annoiato.

"Solitamente," concordò John.

"Ma?"

"Ma non c'è nulla di solito in questa situazione. Tu sei morto."

"Sei così perspicace, John." La voce di Sherlock era un po' più distante, come se fosse andato alle finestre. "E ora mi sono scoperto con Mycroft."

John si sentiva in dovere di girarsi, ma muoversi anche di poco era fuori questione. Ad ogni modo, suppose che non importava in quale direzione uno fosse girato quando si parlava con qualcuno che non si poteva vedere.

"Allora è qualcosa che puoi fare? Digitare?" chiese John. "Usare il computer?"

"C'è bisogno di molta energia per trasmettere messaggi attraverso apparecchi elettronici, ma sembra che si possa fare. L'aver usato il tuo telefono l'ha mandato in corto," aggiunse. "Te ne servirà uno nuovo."

"Ok," disse John. "Quindi è probabile che non ci siano molti fantasmi su internet."

"No. Siamo incompatibili con qualcosa. Devo ancora capire cosa. Consumiamo anche energia elettrica."

John ricordò qualcosa riguardo quello: macchine fotografiche e telefoni che si spegnevano in luoghi infestati da fantasmi. La batteria del suo stesso laptop non durava mai quanto avrebbe dovuto.

"Senti, qualsiasi faida tu avessi in corso con Mycroft, è finita. Hai vinto tu."

"L'ha detto lui?" Sherlock sembrava sorpreso.

"Ha detto che si devono onorare i desideri dei morti, anche se è una sfortuna che tu sia morto e che ancora abbia dei desideri."

“Hmm.”

"Ma che lavoro fa in realtà tuo fratello? Continua a dire di lavorare per il governo."

Sherlock sbuffò. "Mycroft _è_ il governo britannico, e non lasciarti convincere del contrario."

John non riuscì a formulare una risposta. Stava avendo problemi a farsi una ragione di tutta quella situazione.

"Ok, hai delle domande."

"Come sei morto?" chiese John. "Ah, scusa. No. Sono stato tremendamente scortese."

"Fa niente." La voce di Sherlock era tornata verso il lato della stanza in cui si trovava John. "Cosa sai già?"

"Che sia tu che il tassista siete stati trovati morti, avevate assunto lo stesso veleno. Che aveva a che fare con i suicidi seriali. Stavi lavorando al caso e non è mai stato risolto."

"Il tassista portava in auto le vittime in qualche edificio isolato, armato di pistola le faceva entrare, e offriva loro una possibilità del cinquanta per cento fra due pillole: una di veleno e l'altra no," sciorinò Sherlock velocemente. "Qualunque delle due pillole avessero scelto, lui prendeva l'altra. Se si rifiutavano, minacciava di sparare subito. La sua pistola era falsa, ma chiaramente loro non lo sapevano. Ma era un gioco… loro non solo stavano sfidando le probabilità, stavano sfidando lui. Ho scoperto il gioco e l'ho sfidato io stesso."

"Hai preso il veleno?" lo interruppe John.

"Non intenzionalmente, ovvio. No, ho vinto. O avrei dovuto. So di aver scelto la pillola giusta. O, per lo meno, ho scelto la pillola che lui credeva fosse quella giusta. Ma qualcuno aveva cambiato il gioco, gli ha dato due pillole di veleno. Lui è morto, io sono morto, ed eccoci qui."

"Allora l'assassino non era il tassista?"

"No, lui assassinava le persone molto allegramente. Ma era qualcun altro a tirare i fili."

"È per questo che sei ancora qui?" chiese John. "Non puoi andare avanti finché non trovi chi c'è dietro il tuo omicidio?"

"Oh, lo so da un pezzo," in tono condiscendente. "Mycroft l'ha fatto uccidere."

"Scusa, cosa? Mycroft ha ucciso qualcuno?"

"Non di persona," disse Sherlock in tono sprezzante. "Ma so che ha organizzato la cosa. Moriarty era il nome dell'uomo. Sembra fosse un genio criminale, aveva le mani in pasta ovunque. Immagino avrebbe incrociato Mycroft prima o poi. Ma mio fratello ha deciso per il prima. Suppongo dovrei essere lusingato che il mio omicidio abbia fatto scattare questi sentimenti familiari."

"E tu come sai tutto questo?"

"Mycroft è venuto qui e me l'ha detto; è stato mesi dopo aver mandato qui quella gente a esaminare il posto. Credo che pensasse, come te, che se il mio assassinio fosse stato risolto, sarei stato libero di andarmene."

"Allora cosa ti tiene qui?" domandò John dopo un momento.

"Nulla. Posso andarmene quando voglio."

John rimase in silenzio.

"Cosa?" chiese Sherlock.

"Ne sei sicuro? È solo che sembra che i fantasmi rimangano bloccati qui e poi non possano passare oltre."

"La maggior parte dei fantasmi è idiota," disse Sherlock in tono piatto. "Non è una sorpresa, considerando che la maggior parte delle persone è idiota. Trascorrono le loro vite senza vedere cos'hanno di fronte. Non c'è alcun gran mistero nel passare dall'altro lato. È semplice."

"Allora perché non l'hai ancora fatto?"

"Non sono ancora abbastanza annoiato. Questo è molto più divertente."

"Huh," disse John alla fine. Poi, "Credo che andrò a dormire. Non che ne abbia davvero voglia, ma sono le medicine."

"E?" chiese Sherlock.

"E niente," rispose John, mentre usava le stampelle per tirarsi lentamente in piedi. "Ho solo pensato fosse scortese… stavamo avendo una conversazione, e ora devo interromperla."

“Mm.”

John si fermò sulla porta della camera da letto. "Non inizierai a nascondermi le stampelle, vero?"

"Non dire idiozie. Ti servono davvero. Però spero che non ti venga un'altra zoppia psicosomatica, dato che ti ho appena fatto passare l'ultima."

∞◊∞◊∞

“John.”

“John.”

“John.”

John gemette, cercando di girarsi, prima di ricordare che non poteva dormire in quella posizione per via dell'ingessatura.

“John.”

"Per l'amor di Dio, _cosa_ , Sherlock?"

"È ora della tua medicina."

"Mi hai svegliato per questo?" chiese John. "Stavo dormendo!"

"Sì," confermò Sherlock. "Eri in REM 4. Ma se non prendi l'analgesico ora, sarai ancor di più cattivo umore la prossima volta che ti sveglierai."

Ci fu un tintinnio, e una boccetta di pillole atterrò sul letto, accanto a John.

Tolse il tappo e ne inghiottì una con l'acqua che aveva sul comodino. "Contento?"

"Deliziato."

Dopo di che, John tornò a dormire, e distrattamente registrò che l'appartamento era più silenzioso del solito. La televisione non si accese, e non udì i soliti rumori provocati da Sherlock.

Finì col dormire fino al mattino, godendosi il letto e il silenzio che un ospedale non era mai in grado di fornire. Le uniche interruzioni erano di Sherlock: una per dargli l'antibiotico, e l'altra per l'analgesico successivo. John riuscì a ricordarsi di mangiare un paio di biscotti con quelle. Non se la sentiva molto di mangiare, ma sapeva che avere almeno qualcosa nello stomaco era meglio di niente.

Quella mattina, quando John si svegliò, con la coda dell'occhio vide una figura nella stanza, ma non appena sbatté le palpebre, non c'era più.

"Ho bisogno di fare colazione," disse John.

"Oh," rispose Sherlock. "Sì. Noioso," aggiunse.

John si trascinò fuori dal letto e fino in bagno. Rimanere in equilibrio con le stampelle tentando di lavarsi la faccia e i denti era stancante e scomodo. Era già pronto ad accettare l'offerta della signora Hudson e chiederle di preparagli la colazione, quando si rese conto di non avere un telefono. Non ne aveva mai fatto installare uno in casa perché aveva il cellulare, che ormai non aveva più.

Ma si ricordò di quello che aveva detto riguardo al lasciargli qualcosa in frigo. A John non importava molto di avere la cena come colazione, gli bastava poter mangiare qualcosa. Tutto quello che doveva fare era metterlo nel microonde.

Dieci minuti dopo, era seduto in poltrona in soggiorno con il suo piede sinistro appoggiato su un cuscino sul tavolino da caffè. John odiava aver bisogno di riposarsi quando tutto quello che aveva fatto era stato alzarsi e mangiare.

I suo sguardo guizzò per la stanza.

"Hai ancora delle domande," osservò Sherlock.

"È un po' strano, sai. Sapere che sei sempre qui."

"Sono sempre stato qui, prima," disse Sherlock.

"Ora è diverso. Prima eri… non so, una presenza, e ora sei una persona," spiegò John. "Non dirmi che questo non rende le cose diverse anche per te."

"Le rende meno noiose."

"Eri annoiato?" chiese John. "È per quello che hai terrorizzato tutti quelli che hanno vissuto qui?"

"No, quello era un _esperimento_. Non è colpa mia se le persone sono irrazionalmente terrorizzate da luci tremolanti e assi scricchiolanti. All'inizio stavo testando i miei limiti per vedere cosa potevo fare."

"E dopo?"

"Dopo stavo testando le reazioni all'attività paranormale. È stato altamente illuminante. Con una minima e infrequente attività, la gente tende a ignorare gli avvenimenti grazie a qualche spiegazione di loro stessa invenzione. E persino con un'attività costante preferiscono accontentarsi di qualsiasi spiegazione tranne la verità. Anche se poi se ne vanno dopo diverse notti insonni. Però, con dell'attività costante diretta contro di loro, rapidamente si innervosiscono. E con dell'attività costante diretta contro di loro fin dall'inizio se ne vanno immediatamente."

John fece una pausa. "È un modo carino per dire che hai spaventato a morte quelle persone."

"Che piccole menti strane devono avere."

"Te ne importa qualcosa di quello che hai fatto loro? Di quello con cui devono fare i conti adesso?"

"Perché dovrei?"

"Non puoi semplicemente sperimentare… non puoi _usare_ le persone solo perché sei morto."

Sherlock rise. "Tu credi che faccia così perché sono morto? Ti assicuro, John, che sono esattamente uguale a quando ero vivo. Forse devi fare un'altra chiacchierata con mio fratello, lasciare che ti spieghi nello specifico cosa intendo quando dico che il lavoro era tutto ciò che importava. Mi spiace deluderti, ma non ho mai tenuto alle persone, e non ci tengo adesso."

John non replicò subito. "Allora mi chiedo perché tu mi abbia salvato la vita. I conti non tornano, vero?"

Sherlock era silenzioso, anche se qualcosa nella stanza cambiò in modo spiacevole.

"Cosa?" chiese John. "Non hai nulla di intelligente da dire?"

Dopo un momento di silenzio gelido, John scrollò le spalle e si girò con decisione verso la televisione.

∞◊∞◊∞

Quella mattina la signora Hudson passò a controllare come stava, e gli preparò il tè e lavò i piatti della colazione. Gli diede un altro pacco di biscotti da tenere accanto alla poltrona.

Anthea fece la sua comparsa più sul tardi, per consegnare a John un nuovo telefono. Aveva già un numero in memoria, un certo MH, che John immaginò fosse il modo non molto sottile di Mycroft per dirgli di restare in contatto.

Gli portò anche una borsa di abiti che conteneva per lo più dei pantaloni di pigiama. John fu stranamente grato per quelli, dato che nessuno dei suoi pantaloni era largo abbastanza per l'ingessatura, e trovava decisamente sgradevole non avere nulla sulle gambe a parte i boxer se c'era gente in casa. Si era coperto con un plaid mentre restava seduto in poltrona.

Dopo pranzo fece un pisolino. Nel tardo pomeriggio, qualcuno di una compagnia di catering gli portò del cibo. Ogni pasto era incartato singolarmente, e riportava le istruzioni su quanto a lungo scaldarlo. Il fattorino disse che sarebbe passato a giorni alterni.

La signora Hudson salì di nuovo quella sera, e gli scaldò qualcosa per evitare di farlo alzare. John aveva preso l'abitudine di non chiudere a chiave la porta del 221B, dato che sembrava esserci sempre qualcuno che andava e veniva, e doversi alzare ogni volta per aprire era controproducente.

Quella sera il telefono suonò mentre guardava la televisione.

_Ci sono sviluppi?_

_MH_

John pensò a tutto quello che avrebbe potuto rispondere, e a tutto quello che non avrebbe potuto rispondere. Alla fine scrisse:

_Ora riesco a sentirlo sempre._

∞◊∞◊∞

John andò a letto senza aver avuto contatti con Sherlock fin dal mattino. E Sherlock non aveva neppure _fatto_ alcunché.

John sospirò mentre fissava il soffitto.

"È ok, sai. Qualsiasi cosa provi o non provi, è ok." Fece una pausa. "Dio solo sa che sono incasinato come chiunque altro. Perciò è ok. È tutto ok."

Mentre scivolava nel sonno, gli parve di sentire la televisione accendersi. Poi la porta della sua stanza si chiuse silenziosamente.

∞◊∞◊∞

John si svegliò nella notte al suono della voce di Sherlock.

“John.”

“Hm?”

"Devi prendere la pastiglia."

John gemette. "Ti sei persino accorto di quando ho preso l'ultima?"

"Sì."

"Non mi parlavi."

"Stavo comunque osservando."

John prese la pillola.

Poi ridacchiò, ancora mezzo addormentato.

"Cosa c'è?" chiese Sherlock.

"Questo. Tutto." Rise. "Mi aspettavo di avere una vita normale, sai?"

"Normale è noioso, John. Presta attenzione."

∞◊∞◊∞

La mattina, John vide di nuovo Sherlock quando aprì gli occhi. Ma fu solo per un secondo.

L'aveva visto due volte il giorno prima, una quando si era svegliato, e un'altra in cucina. In entrambi i casi era stato a malapena un'ombra, un guizzo di qualcosa colto con la coda dell'occhio.

"Ora ti vedo di continuo," disse John. "Più o meno."

"Le esperienze di quasi-morte sono cose complicate," rispose Sherlock. "Sono piuttosto comuni, ma non le ho mai studiate a fondo. Pensavo fossero solo cerebrali, naturalmente. Ma direi che ora sei un po' sensitivo… il velo fra i mondi si è sollevato e non si è più chiuso del tutto. Alcune persone nascono così, perciò sembra essere un fenomeno naturale."

"Ma avevo già avuto esperienze di quasi-morte in passato."

"Sì, quando sei stato ferito, infatti. Ma non è stata come questa, vero?"

"No," disse John dopo un momento. Fissò il soffitto. "Non so in cosa è stato diverso, ma lo è stato. A livello medico era differente. Venire colpito… venire colpito è stato brutto, ma ero più a rischio dopo, invece che nell'attimo in cui è successo."

"Mm." Poi, "Mi fa ammattire non essere in grado di usare il computer," disse con irritazione. "Ci sono cose che non ho mai studiato perché pensavo fossero idiozie, e ora so che ovviamente non lo sono. Devi procurarmi dei libri."

"Mi metto subito all'opera," scherzò John con faccia seria.

Era bizzarro, si rese conto, con quanta facilità questa nuova versione di Sherlock si fosse inserita nella sua vita, e quanto questo gli piacesse.

"Perciò puoi parlare con chiunque sia sensitivo?" domandò. "Proprio come stai parlando con me, ora?" 

"Ovviamente."

"Allora perché non l'hai fatto?"

"Perché erano degli idioti. E perché avrebbe inevitabilmente portato l'intera Londra a presentarsi davanti alla mia porta."

"Perché non ci sono arrivato?"

"Perché sei un idiota. Oh, non prendertela, praticamente lo è chiunque."

John rise. "Lo dice l'idiota che ha accettato una pillola di veleno da un serial killer."

"Te l'ho detto, non è stata colpa mia! Ho scelto la pillola giusta."

"In un modo o nell'altro, eccoti qua." John tirò giù le gambe dal letto e prese le stampelle.

Uscì dalla camera da letto per vedere la porta d'ingresso aprirsi e la testa della signora Hudson fare capolino. "Ti sei alzato, caro?"

"Da poco," rispose.

La porta della camera sbatté alle sue spalle.

"Oh!" trasalì la signora Hudson.

"È solo Sherlock. È agitato."

"Sherlock, sii gentile," disse la signora Hudson in tono di rimprovero. "John ha avuto una brutta esperienza."

"Sì, Sherlock, sii gentile," le fece eco John, sedendosi a tavola e appoggiando la gamba sull'altra sedia.

"Questa situazione ti diverte un po' troppo," disse Sherlock. "Ho notato che non le hai detto che parli con me, e men che meno che puoi sentirmi. Non vuoi che pensi che sei ammattito?"

"Cosa preferisci, caro?"

"Va bene qualsiasi cosa," rispose John. _Sta' zitto_ , sillabò alla stanza in generale quando la signora Hudson gli diede le spalle.

Sherlock continuò a fare sciocchi commenti, ma John era abbastanza bravo a ignorarlo e a parlare con la signora Hudson come se non stesse succedendo nulla di fuori dall'ordinario.

Dopo che John finì di mangiare e si fu sistemato in soggiorno, la porta d'ingresso si aprì lentamente mentre la signora Hudson si preparava a uscire. "Grazie, Sherlock," disse educatamente. Poi, rivolta a John, "Te l'avevo detto che era un bravo ragazzo."

La porta si chiuse dietro di lei quando fu a metà delle scale.

"Lei ti piace," disse John.

Sherlock fece un verso disgustato. "Era la mia padrona di casa."

"Lei ti piace," ripeté. "Altrimenti le avresti dato il tormento come hai fatto con tutti gli altri."

"Mi aveva fatto uno sconto speciale sull'affitto. L'avevo aiutata per un problema in Florida, e mi era molto grata."

Dopo un momento, John disse, "Quando i sensitivi raccontano di parlare con i fantasmi, non descrivono mai nulla di simile."

"La maggior parte dei fantasmi è idiota." Sherlock sembrava essersi spostato verso il camino.

"L'hai già detto."

John aveva letto parecchio sui fantasmi da quando aveva scoperto che il suo appartamento era infestato. Aveva scoperto che, per quanto riguardava le attività e abilità, Sherlock non sembrava tanto diverso dagli altri, ma la sua consapevolezza di quel che faceva era tutto tranne nella media.

Sherlock sospirò. "Se dovessi tirare a indovinare, cosa che sono costretto a fare (e che, tra parentesi, trovo particolarmente odiosa), direi che le persone sono troppo abituate a pensare a sé stesse come entità fisiche, e quando di colpo non lo sono più, non sanno come affrontarlo. Ritengo che le persone che passano oltre si ritrovino in un mondo non-fisico, ma c'è una certa incompatibilità naturale verso l'essere incorporei qui, in un mondo che non è progettato per questo. O, perlomeno, questa è la mia ipotesi."

"Tu sembri cavartela bene."

"Io mi sono sempre e solo considerato la mia mente. Il resto era solo un mezzo di trasporto. È stato molto semplice adattarsi, e un gioco da ragazzi capire la mia nuova situazione," disse Sherlock con semplicità.

"Pensi che ci siano altri fantasmi che si perdono, qui?" domandò John. "Che dimenticano sé stessi, che restano bloccati a compiere le stesse azioni?"

"È possibile. Ma non è che posso andare a parlare con loro. Non che abbiano qualcosa di interessante da dire. Gli altri fantasmi sono tediosi. Non c'è alcun mistero, è sempre la stessa storia. No, il mistero è qui! Cosa posso fare, come funziona? Come può, una forma di energia senziente, influenzare il mondo fisico? C'è un'intera branca di… di fisica metafisica a portata di mano su cui non esistono dati! Le possibilità sono infinite. Pensa agli esperimenti che posso condurre! Specialmente ora che mi puoi aiutare."

John prese un sorso di tè. "È per questo che hai iniziato a parlarmi? Vuoi che faccia delle cose?"

"Oh, ti ho parlato fin dall'inizio," disse Sherlock. "Non è colpa mia se non potevi sentirmi, prima."

∞◊∞◊∞

Non fu una gran sorpresa quando Mycroft passò a trovarlo, quel giorno, non dopo il messaggio che John gli aveva mandato la sera prima.

"Oh, non è un classico?" disse Sherlock quando Mycroft varcò la soglia. "Sta usando la scusa di venirti a trovare come pretesto per entrare in casa. Non credere che sia realmente preoccupato."

Mycroft stava osservando John con attenzione. "Sta dicendo qualcosa su di me."

"Digli che è ingrassato," disse Sherlock.

"No," rispose John.

Mycroft sollevò un sopracciglio.

"Intendevo 'no' a lui, 'sì' a lei," gli disse.

Sherlock sospirò. "Se devo sopportare la sua presenza qui, tu _ripeterai_ quello che ho da dire."

John lanciò un'occhiata a Mycroft, del tipo 'sono un martire'. "Dice che lei è ingrassato."

"È bello non aver bisogno di mangiare," continuò Sherlock. "Essere morto è estremamente conveniente."

John lanciò un'occhiataccia più o meno dove si trovava Sherlock.

"Immagino non ci sia bisogno che tu ripeta l'ultima parte," disse Sherlock in tono petulante.

John tornò a rivolgersi a Mycroft. "Prego, si accomodi."

Mycroft si sedette. "Come sta?" domandò, indicando la gamba di John con l'ombrello.

"Meglio. Muoversi sarà problematico ancora per un po', ma sto cominciando a sentirmi di nuovo me stesso."

"Bene. Bene." Gli occhi di Mycroft scorsero lentamente la stanza.

"Probabilmente ha piazzato una cimice nel tuo cellulare," disse Sherlock in tono schifato. "Davvero, dovresti farlo a pezzi alla prima occasione."

John vide che Mycroft lo stava di nuovo studiando.

"Crede che lei abbia messo una cimice nel mio telefono."

"Ah. Sebbene l'idea mi sia venuta, naturalmente, ho deciso che sarebbe stato controproducente, in ultima istanza, dato che lei è disposto a parlare di Sherlock con me. Mi è sembrato inutile rovinare il rapporto che abbiamo creato."

John si limitò ad annuire, incerto di cosa rispondere.

"In questo momento stai ricordando ciò che ti ho detto riguardo all'aver fatto uccidere qualcuno," disse Sherlock, riuscendo a sembrare terribilmente annoiato e fiero di sé stesso allo stesso tempo.

"Posso fare a meno del commento simultaneo, grazie."

"Cosa sta dicendo, John?"

"Sherlock sembra essere convinto che lei governi il paese," rispose John, immaginando che fosse abbastanza vicino alla verità. Avere a che fare con Sherlock era ok, e avere a che fare con Mycroft era più o meno ok, ma essere preso fra i due lo metteva solo a disagio.

Mycroft sorrise con grazia. "Solo una piccola parte, glielo assicuro."

Di colpo, l'ombrello gli volò via di mano e atterrò ad alcuni metri di distanza.

"Sher-lock," disse John. Il nome gli uscì di bocca da solo, e si domandò quando, esattamente, era diventato il babysitter di Sherlock.

"Chiedigli perché è qui."

"Vuole sapere perché è qui," disse John a Mycroft.

"Sono preoccupato, Sherlock, come sempre. Non è una novità." Mycroft di rivolse a John. "Dice di riuscire a sentirlo, adesso. Com'è possibile?"

"Pensiamo sia stato il, ehm, il fatto che sono quasi morto," rispose John. "In quel momento l'ho visto, sa, e… qualcosa è rimasto," concluse con poca convinzione. "Posso sentirlo bene quanto sento lei."

"Interessante. Allora crede di essere diventato sensitivo?"

"La teoria è questa."

"E le parla, nonostante non abbia voluto parlare con nessun altro dei sensitivi che ho chiamato." Mycroft sorrise alla stanza. "Ancora più interessante."

"Perché è interessante?" scattò Sherlock.

"E le sembra completamente… come dirlo con tatto… coerente?"

Sherlock sbuffò. "Stai cercando di capire come dominare il mondo dalla tomba, Mycroft? Credo che scoprirai che le mie particolari circostanze sono alquanto difficili da replicare. Però ti incoraggio _davvero_ a provarci."

John lo ignorò, focalizzandosi su quello che aveva chiesto Mycroft. "Sa sempre esattamente cosa succede," disse, consapevole di star parlando di Sherlock davanti allo stesso. "Se succede qualcosa, ne è conscio. Non è come se svanisse e riapparisse, o cose del genere."

"Capisco." Mycroft fece una pausa. "Sa, John, Sherlock era un detective. Solo perché gli offriva la possibilità di risolvere puzzle intriganti. Era ossessivo e caustico, e non si curava di altro oltre il 'gioco'. Si dichiarava un sociopatico, sebbene personalmente pensavo ci fosse qualcosa che non tornava, in quella diagnosi. Ma Sherlock non può restare con le mani in mano. Non posso credere che non stia impazzendo, confinato così senza alcunché a distrarlo."

Sherlock rimase in silenzio.

"Sta lavorando sull'essere un fantasma," disse John. "A quanto sembra è un esperimento infinito. Sembra esserne elettrizzato. Giuro. Aveva ragione a dire che deve aver scelto di restare. Non è bloccato qui, non è frustrato… è solo incredibilmente, incredibilmente interessato."

"Mm. Sostituire un'ossessione con un'altra. Tipico di Sherlock. E, ancora una volta, ha scelto la via della massima resistenza. Non farebbe mai ciò che ci si aspetta da lui," rispose Mycroft scuotendo la testa. "E com'è ritrovarsi di colpo in grado di conversare?"

John si accigliò. "Bello? È bello."

Mycroft lo osservò, pensoso. "Molto bene," disse infine. Si alzò per recuperare il suo ombrello. "Se ha bisogno di qualcosa, John, me lo faccia sapere."

"Voglio le mie cose," disse Sherlock.

"Cosa?" chiese John.

"Voglio le mie cose. So che le ha inscatolate da qualche parte. Digli che le voglio riportate qui."

"Sherlock rivuole tutto quello che ha portato via da casa," disse John.

"Solo i libri e gli appunti," aggiunse Sherlock. "Non ho davvero più bisogno del resto."

"Li rivuole?" Mycroft osservò la stanza. "Allora, Sherlock, tu resti qui e io ti devo far recapitare qualsiasi cosa desideri?"

"Voglio ciò che è mio. John mi procurerà qualsiasi altra cosa di cui dovessi aver bisogno."

"Davvero?" domandò John.

Mycroft si girò a guardarlo.

"Vuole solo i suoi libri," disse John scrollando le spalle. "Non può usare il laptop."

"Molto bene," rispose Mycroft. Si voltò per andarsene, fermandosi alla porta e facendo il suo solito sorriso di circostanza. "Credo che lei farà bene a mio fratello, John. Naturalmente, potrebbe anche farlo diventare peggio di prima."

_Continua_


	4. Quarto Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo capitolo, siore e siori, ultimo capitolo!

Il giorno dopo, gli viene recapitato a casa un numero alquanto allarmante di scatoloni. John diede istruzioni di sistemarli contro il muro in fondo.

La signora Hudson fece capolino dopo che gli uomini delle consegne se ne furono andati. "Cos'è tutta questa roba?" domandò. "Altre cose tue?"

"Ah, no." John esitò. "Sono di Sherlock."

La signora Hudson aveva l'aria confusa. John non poteva darle torto.

"Ho pensato che potrebbe essere un po' meno agitato con degli oggetti familiari intorno," disse John. "Suo fratello voleva liberarsene," aggiunse, "e a me non dà fastidio." Era una bugia a fin di bene, ma non poteva di certo dirle che Sherlock aveva richiesto del materiale di ricerca.

"Oh. Be', spero solo che quell'orribile teschio non ci sia," rispose, adocchiando gli scatoloni.

Era fin troppo facile dimenticare che non tutti potevano interagire con Sherlock come faceva lui. La signora Hudson accettava la presenza di Sherlock in modo vago e spettrale, ma era tutto quello che percepiva di lui. E Sherlock non era incline a parlare con coloro che potevano percepirlo. Nessuno sapeva quanto fosse effettivamente presente.

John pareva essere l'eccezione. E Mycroft, in un certo senso, ma Mycroft ci era arrivato da solo.

"Lo sai che un giorno o l'altro mi prenderanno per pazzo, vero?" disse John una volta che la signora Hudson fu andata via. "Mi dimenticherò di essere l'unico a poterti sentire e comincerò a parlarti, e la gente penserà che sono partito di testa."

"Ti preoccupi delle cose più inutili. Perché dovrebbe importarti di cosa pensa la gente?"

"Per nessun motivo," rispose John, sarcastico. "È solo che preferirei non essere ritenuto fuori di testa, tutto qua."

"Allora stai attento a quello che dici. Ovvio."

Uno degli scatoloni si ribaltò, rovesciando libri sul pavimento.

John sospirò. "Fa' in modo di lasciarmi lo spazio per arrivare in cucina."

∞◊∞◊∞

Quando John si era trovato davanti la stima per i suoi tempi di recupero, si era immaginato di morire di noia. Dopo essere diventato in grado di udire Sherlock, le cose erano cambiate.

Non avrebbe mai immaginato che ascoltare Sherlock l'avrebbe annoiato.

"John, non stai guardando!"

L'attenzione di John si focalizzò di nuovo.

"Devo avere tutta la tua attenzione, o non funzionerà. Vuoi ricominciare da capo?"

"Dio, no."

Sherlock aveva annunciato che John lo avrebbe dovuto aiutare con un esperimento, che consisteva in Sherlock che muoveva un libro sul pavimento, avanti e indietro, mentre John osservava. E non doveva far _nient'altro_ che osservare.

"Devo determinare il livello di influenza dell'energia di una persona," aveva spiegato Sherlock. "È molto più difficile interagire con qualcosa su cui qualcuno si sta concentrando."

"Davvero?"

"Certo. Perché credi che i picchi di attività si manifestino in stanze vuote?"

E questo aveva portato a John seduto sulla sua poltrona, mentre di fronte a lui, Sherlock muoveva il libro. All'inizio John si era interessato alla cosa, ed era stato felice di essere d'aiuto, ma dopo ogni volta che Sherlock non era stato più in grado di manipolare oltre il libro, avevano aspettato un preciso numero di minuti per poi ricominciare. Il tempo di attesa differiva di volta in volta. Aveva anche chiesto a John di prendere nota di una serie di numeri dopo ogni tentativo. Dopo due ore esatte, quando John aveva pensato che finalmente l'esperimento fosse terminato, Sherlock disse che doveva essere ripetuto per controllarne l'accuratezza e aveva insistito nel ricominciare tutto da capo.

Alla fine, Sherlock annunciò, "Ecco fatto." Sembrava soddisfatto.

"Bene. Allora, cosa hai scoperto?"

"Oh, non posso cominciare a stilare delle conclusioni finché non testo il numero di ripetizioni che posso ottenere senza la tua attenzione. Posso farlo domani pomeriggio."

"Perché non aspettare che mi sia addormentato?" domandò John.

"Perché devo riprodurre le condizioni ambientali quanto più accuratamente possibile, una volta che la variabile è assente. E la notte è in genere più indicata per l'attività paranormale."

John capì subito in che direzione stava andando la conversazione. "No."

"Ma ho bisogno di tutte le variabili! Giorno e notte, sia con te che senza. Altrimenti i dati non servono a niente!"

"Ti aiuterò domani sera," disse John. "Ma non stasera. Per oggi ne ho abbastanza di fissare oggetti." Prese il suo computer portatile dal tavolo e lo aprì.

Sherlock non aggiunse altro, e John ebbe l'impressione che avesse messo il broncio.

Di colpo, la sedia di fronte a John roteò sul proprio asse e si schiantò contro il muro con un tonfo spettacolare.

"Adesso ti stai comportando in modo infantile," disse John senza alzare lo sguardo.

"Non è quello che la gente dice normalmente."

"E cosa dice la gente, normalmente?"

"In realtà niente," ammise Sherlock. "Di solito sono troppo impegnati a fuggire dalla stanza."

∞◊∞◊∞

Nei giorni successivi, John imparò diverse cose sui fantasmi. Una era qualcosa che aveva sospettato, ovvero che c'erano due tipi di attività. C'era quella studiata per attirare l'attenzione, e c'era quella che si verificava semplicemente perché un fantasma era presente. Sherlock non aveva controllo su quello che lui definiva 'le vibrazioni che filtravano attraverso', come ad esempio le eco di un suono o cali di elettricità. E anche se poteva rendere udibili i suoi passi o continuare con testardaggine ad accendere una luce, a volte erano solo il risultato dei suoi spostamenti all'interno della casa.

Con un po' d'impegno, poteva produrre dei suoni, come ad esempio colpire le tubature. Spostare oggetti era più difficile, anche se poteva muoverli senza gran fatica se la stanza non era occupata da qualcuno. Sherlock non aveva problemi a sbattere porte o far cadere roba dagli scaffali. Era persino in grado di dimostrazioni ben più grandi, come lanciare mobili in giro, se si concentrava o se era di cattivo umore.

Quello che non poteva fare era qualsiasi cosa che avesse bisogno di precisione. Non poteva scrivere con alcun tipo di strumento. C'era qualcosa riguardo il controllo, più il movimento, più la pressione, che andava oltre le sue capacità. La precisione, in ogni forma, era qualcosa che non poteva più avere. Sherlock se ne lamentava quando faceva menzione del fatto che un tempo aveva un improvvisato laboratorio di chimica in cucina, per poi continuare a sognare riguardo agli esperimenti che avrebbe potuto fare ora che non aveva più bisogno di preoccuparsi delle sostanze letali.

Sherlock era ossessionato dagli esperimenti, anche se questi avevano preso una piega un po' diversa rispetto a quelli che aveva fatto quando era vivo. Era praticamente in estasi alla prospettiva di avere un vivo da comandare a bacchetta, invece di usarlo solo come _cavia_. John non era sicuro se avrebbe dovuto esserne lusingato o offeso. Decise per nessuna delle due cose, e si limitò ad accettare che Sherlock era fatto così.

All'inizio, John aveva pensato che avere Sherlock 'intorno' per tutto il tempo avrebbe potuto rendere la situazione terribilmente diversa. Di colpo si era sentito come se stesse davvero dividendo la casa con qualcuno, e quello non andava sempre per il verso giusto. Ma oltre ad essere in grado di parlare con John, Sherlock sembrava fare più o meno quello che aveva sempre fatto, anche se ora includeva John più spesso che non.

Un giorno, John ebbe la peculiare epifania che non aveva più un fantasma, oppure un coinquilino morto. Aveva un amico.

Al momento, Sherlock stava guardando quello che si poteva solo definire tv spazzatura, che lui prendeva in giro senza sosta, ma che, chiaramente, lo divertiva. John non stava davvero prestando attenzione, dato che stava navigando su internet.

Il programma terminò, e Sherlock spense il televisore.

"Hai scritto qualcos'altro sul tuo blog?"

"Sai che non l'ho fatto." John alzò gli occhi. "Sinceramente non ne ho mai capito la necessità. Non mi succede mai niente. E se scrivessi di te, tutti penserebbero che mi sto inventando tutto."

Sherlock fece un verso vago.

"Pensavo che la cosa ti avrebbe fatto piacere, in effetti," disse John. "Il fatto che non scrivo di te. Anche se non sono sicuro del perché, dato che sembrava ti facesse piacere dimostrare che eri intelligente, quando eri vivo."

"Non mi interessa quello che pensa la gente fintanto che so di aver ragione. Risolvevo crimini per dimostrare che potevo scoprire la verità. Essere noto come 'intelligente' era un risultato di quello. Ora il mistero da risolvere non ha nulla a che fare con le persone, perciò sono irrilevanti."

John ghignò. "Non vuoi essere un fantasma famoso?"

"No, sinceramente no."

"Allora perché hai parlato con quel sensitivo? È il genere di cosa che si nota."

"Ero annoiato," disse Sherlock. "Ma l'ho fatto solo una volta, e non c'erano prove. Metà dei cercatori di fantasmi d'Inghilterra è passata di qui, e non hanno trovato niente." Sembrava estremamente soddisfatto.

"Come hanno fatto a non trovare niente? Pensavo che i sensitivi potessero percepire certe cose."

"Controllare la mia energia è semplice, una volta capito come fare. I sensitivi si limitano a guardare attraverso il velo: io ci sto in mezzo. E sembra ci siano diversi livelli di consapevolezza psichica. Tu, ad esempio, mi puoi udire, ma non percepisci nulla, vero?"

"No," rispose John. "Per lo meno, non credo. A volte ti vedo." Chiuse il laptop. "Ma mai per più di un secondo, ed è sempre quando non sto davvero guardando."

"Le apparizioni prolungate sembrano essere rare," disse Sherlock in tono pensoso.

"Perché non ti ho mai visto prima? O sentito? Qualcun altro c'era riuscito."

"Immagino sia dovuto al livello di sensibilità. Alcune persone sembrano essere naturalmente inclini a vedere ciò che non è propriamente reale, anche se non si possono dire veri e propri sensitivi. Ma nessuno che abbia vissuto qui è stato in grado di avvertire di più di un'eco occasionale. Ad ogni modo," continuò Sherlock, "Ho deciso che era molto più logico concentrarsi sulle manifestazioni fisiche. La maggior parte delle persone non sarebbe nemmeno in grado di sentire un fantasma che gridasse loro contro. Ma nessuno può non accorgersi di una tazza che si rompe."

L'ultima persona che aveva accidentalmente visto Sherlock di sfuggita era stata Barbara. John si rese conto di una cosa.

"Problemi?" chiese Sherlock.

"Non mi potrò mai portare qualcuno a casa, vero?"

Sherlock fece un verso di derisione. "Urgh. Il sesso era noioso quando ero vivo. Perché dovrebbe interessarmi, ora che sono morto? Se sei preoccupato all'idea di avere un pubblico, puoi anche non preoccuparti."

"Mah," disse John. "Anche se sei nella stanza accanto, sei… qui. Saprei che non siamo davvero soli. Immagino non sia possibile…"

"Immagini non sia possibile cosa?" domandò Sherlock in tono impaziente.

"Che tu possa uscire dall'appartamento, qualche volta."

"No, non posso."

"Sei riuscito ad arrivare in strada, una volta," fece notare John.

"Non so come ci sono riuscito, John." Sherlock sembrava profondamente irritato. "Sospetto abbia avuto a che fare con una sopraffacente necessità di essere immediatamente solo e soltanto in strada."

"Oh," disse John. "Ok."

Ci fu un breve silenzio.

"Ti suggerisco di trovarti una donna che non si infastidisca all'idea di andare sempre a casa sua," disse Sherlock, chiudendo nettamente il discorso di ciò che era successo dopo che John era stato investito.

"E se volesse vedere casa mia?"

"Perché dovrebbe?"

"Perché alle persone piace sapere cose del genere riguardo altre persone, Sherlock. Perché è strano frequentare qualcuno e non vedere mai dove vive. Se qualcuno dovesse mai venire a trovarmi per un po', potresti evitare di–"

"Essere me stesso?" Le luci tremolarono.

"Fare cose del genere."

"Come ti ho già spiegato, John, ci sono alcune cose su cui non ho controllo."

John alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Anche se c'è un pizzico di verità in questo, non è quello che intendevo, e lo sai."

"Se questa ipotetica donna non riesce a tollerare un poltergeist, chiaramente non vale il tuo tempo."

"La _maggior parte_ delle persone non riesce a tollerare i poltergeist, Sherlock!"

"Questo non è affatto un mio problema."

John si limitò a scuotere la testa, ma lasciò cadere l'argomento. Riconosceva una battaglia persa quando ne combatteva una. Poi disse, "Cosa farai se mi trasferirò altrove?"

"Perché dovresti?" Domandò Sherlock, estremamente confuso.

"Le persone non tendono a vivere tutta la vita nella stessa casa."

"Mh." Poi Sherlock disse, "Infestare è una questione di familiarità. Non sono morto qui, ma è dove sono finito. Immagino che potrei ancorarmi a qualcos'altro abbastanza facilmente."

John iniziò a sospettare dove Sherlock volesse andare a parare. "Sherlock, ho letto di persone che sembravano attrarre attività ovunque andassero. Ma non c'è mai stato nessuno che avesse uno specifico fantasma che lo seguisse da una casa all'altra."

"Allora sarebbe una situazione affascinante."

"Stai dicendo che infesteresti me?"

"Solo se te ne andassi. Cosa che non farai."

"Ne sei sicuro, vero?" disse John, alzando un sopracciglio.

"Sapevi che l'appartamento era infestato, eppure sei ancora qui." Sherlock sembrava compiaciuto.

John non replicò: si limitò ad aprire di nuovo il suo portatile. Sherlock rimase in silenzio, e dopo alcuni minuti John udì un frusciare di carta, indice che l'attenzione di Sherlock era di nuovo rivolta al contenuto degli scatoloni.

"A proposito, cos'è tutta quella roba?" chiese John. "Tutte quelle scartoffie?"

"Appunti su vecchi casi," rispose Sherlock. "In effetti non è che adesso abbiano qualche utilità. Quello che mi serve davvero sono i libri e gli appunti di ricerca. Alcuni di questi si posso buttare."

"Non mi hai mai spiegato bene cosa facevi. Eri tipo un detective privato?"

"Detective consulente, l'unico al mondo. Avevo inventato io il lavoro. Quando la polizia non sapeva che fare, mi consultavano."

"La polizia non consulta," disse John, accigliandosi.

"Già, è quello che mi avevano detto all'inizio. È strano come abbiano cambiato idea dopo che si sono accorti che avevo sempre ragione."

"Be'?" domandò John.

"Be' cosa?"

"Racconta."

∞◊∞◊∞

John passò buona parte della serata ad ascoltare Sherlock raccontare i suoi casi più interessanti. E mentre si stupiva dei metodi di Sherlock, iniziò a comprendere meglio cosa aveva voluto dire Mycroft quando aveva detto che Sherlock era un genio.

Sherlock aveva risolto un caso impossibile dopo l'altro.

"È incredibile," disse John mentre Sherlock descriveva come la cravatta di un uomo lo avesse smascherato per appropriazione indebita.

"Continui a ripeterlo."

"Ma lo è. È fantastico." John rise. "Allora è questo che facevi? Rincorrere assassini e ladri per tutta Londra? Sembra roba da matti."

"Oh, lo era. Ed era anche pericoloso. L'avresti adorato."

"Perché lo pensi?"

"Ti piace un pizzico di pericolo, se puoi averlo."

"Oh, davvero?" rispose John. "Comincia, su."

"Cosa?"

"Qualunque cosa sia quello che fai, il modo in cui analizzi la gente, forza."

"Ormai so tutto," disse Sherlock in tono sdegnato. "Non è affatto la stessa cosa."

"Devi aver avuto una prima impressione, no?"

Per un momento ci fu silenzio. Poi Sherlock parlò.

"Il tuo taglio di capelli e la tua postura sono militari. Hai la faccia abbronzata, ma non lo sei al di sopra dei polsi. Zoppicavi vistosamente quando camminavi, ma sembravi dimenticartene se restavi fermo in piedi. Perciò il tuo zoppicare era almeno in parte psicosomatico. Questo implica che le circostanze del tuo ferimento sono state traumatiche; aggiungendoci l'esercito, significa che sei stato ferito in azione, ovviamente in Afghanistan o Iraq. Sei venuto a Baker Street perché avevi visto l'annuncio della signora Hudson. Avevi bisogno di un alloggio a basso costo: chiaramente era tutto quello che potevi permetterti. Era improbabile che avessi una famiglia numerosa, o forse che ne avessi proprio, per lo meno non dei familiari cui ti sentivi vicino, dato che non eri disposto a chieder loro aiuto. Non avevi molti effetti personali, perciò, a meno che non fossero in qualche deposito, cosa alquanto dubbia, eri tornato solo di recente. Questo è stato il primo vero appartamento in cui ti sei trasferito da quando hai lasciato il servizio. In più hai la tua pistola, cosa che non solo è insolita, ma anche estremamente interessante. O sentivi di averne bisogno, o volevi averne bisogno. Voler averne bisogno rivela che il pericolo non è qualcosa che ti dispiace. Non direi che la pistola sia il tuo bene più prezioso, ma è di certo la più personale, ed è per questo che è stata la prima cosa che ho mosso. Non sembrava plausibile che ti spaventassi facilmente, e giocare con la tua pistola mi è sembrato il modo più veloce per farti reagire, ed era quello cui puntavo all'epoca."

John non replicò subito.

"Allora?" chiese Sherlock.

John ridacchiò. "È davvero per questo che continuavi a spostarmi la pistola?"

"Sembrava avere i risultati migliori. Ma, stranamente, non all'inizio."

"Non mi spavento facilmente."

"Me ne sono accorto," disse Sherlock. Poi continuò, sembrando un po' deluso. "Però di solito il 'vai via' scritto sullo specchio funziona con tutti. La tua reazione è stata incredibile e deludente."

"Quella è stata davvero la prima volta che non sei riuscito a far scappare qualcuno?"

"Anche quei pochi che non erano particolarmente spaventati, dopo poco diventavano frustrati. Ma tu l'hai semplicemente _accettato_. La maggior parte delle volte nemmeno ti importava di quello che avevo fatto."

"Una volta che sei stato in zona di guerra, dei libri che cadono dagli scaffali non reggono il confronto," disse John. Fece una pausa. "Non mi pare che tu abbia tentato a lungo di liberarti di me."

"Eri marginalmente meno noioso degli altri," concesse Sherlock. "E la compagnia non mi dispiace per principio."

John si schiarì la gola. "Prima hai detto che mi hai sempre parlato. Perché?"

"Penso meglio quando parlo ad alta voce."

"Non è una risposta alla mia domanda."

"No?" disse Sherlock. "Cosa importa? Tu mi parlavi sempre. Davvero, John, questo dice molto più di te che di me."

"Perché?" domandò John. "Tu parlavi ben sapendo che non potevo sentirti."

"E tu mi imponevi le tue parole sapendo che non potevo evitarle."

"Se l'avessi realmente detestato, avresti sbattuto sulle tubature 'taci' per tutta la notte."

Sherlock rise. "Nessun altro ha mai riconosciuto il codice Morse. Idioti.""Cosa stavi facendo quella prima notte, prima di dirmi di andarmene?" chiese John. "So che non avresti mai sbattuto sui tubi a caso. Non è abbastanza divertente," disse, lanciando un'occhiata saputa in direzione di Sherlock.

"Era Morse, ma molto più lento e intermittente. Dubito che qualcuno l'avrebbe potuto riconoscere."

"Ma cosa dicevi?"

"La tavola periodica."

John scosse la testa. "Ovvio."

∞◊∞◊∞

John tornò al lavoro alla fine della settimana successiva. Le sue altre ferite dovute all'incidente erano guarite o in via di guarigione, e anche i lividi stavano iniziando a scomparire. Ancora più importante, aveva smesso di prendere gli analgesici e si sentiva di nuovo sé stesso. A quel punto, la gamba non era più un gran problema: sapeva che era stava andando a posto, e l'unica difficoltà che aveva era manovrare con le stampelle.

Per andare allo studio prendeva il taxi, e lì zoppicava in giro abbastanza facilmente. Anche se aveva dovuto distruggere un vecchio paio di pantaloni tagliando via una gamba all'altezza del ginocchio. Ricominciò a fare la spesa, insistendo con la signora Hudson di esserne perfettamente in grado. Disse anche a Mycroft di cancellare l'invio a domicilio dei pasti.

L'unica cosa che non fece fu tornare dalla terapista. Dopo l'incidente aveva saltato i suoi appuntamenti, naturalmente, ma quando la segretaria di Ella aveva chiamato per prendere un nuovo appuntamento, John si era ritrovato a dire, "Non torno."

Non pensò più alla terapia.

∞◊∞◊∞

_Sherlock ha bisogno di pellicole Polaroid._

_Non gradirà che sia io a fornirgliele._

_MH_

_È un problema?_

_Affatto._

_MH_

La pellicola arrivò il giorno dopo.

Sherlock era estremamente irritato. "L'hai chiesta tu a Mycroft, vero?"

"Mi hai fatto una testa così per giorni per avere queste pellicole. Te le ho procurate. Ora: vuoi usarle o le devo buttare nel cestino?"

"Cestino."

"Sherlock!"

"Perché non potevi prenderle tu?" borbottò.

"Perché non ho alcuna intenzione di girare tutta Londra con le stampelle in cerca di pellicole Polaroid per te. Se le vuoi adesso, devi usare queste."

"Oh, va bene."

John prese l'antiquata Polaroid che era sul fondo di uno degli scatoloni di Sherlock. Caricò le pellicole con attenzione.

"Ad ogni modo, perché continui a parlare con lui?" chiese Sherlock.

"Forse perché è l'unico che sa che diavolo sta succedendo."

"Un motivo perfettamente ragionevole all'inizio, ma ora che riesci a sentirmi non c'è ragione di coinvolgerlo in alcunché."

"Senti, non so cosa è successo fra te e Mycroft quando eri vivo, ma–"

"Era la mia arcinemesi."

"Arcinemesi," ripeté John in tono piatto. Sollevò un sopracciglio. "E ti aspetti che ti creda?"

"Non ti sorprendere se tenterà di convincerti a spiarmi."

"Spiare _cosa_ Sherlock? Quante volte riesci a far scivolare un libro avanti e indietro?"

Sherlock non replicò. Era un silenzio imbronciato, immaginò John.

Fece scattare la pellicola al suo posto. "Ok. Allora, questo cosa misurerà?"

"Voglio vedere se diversi tipi di attività hanno più probabilità di essere registrati, e anche la differenza fra foto digitali e tradizionali. Ora, fai una foto alla porta d'ingresso."

John obbedì e fece una foto con la Polaroid, e poi una con il suo cellulare.

Sul cellulare non si vedeva nulla di strano.

John attese che si sviluppasse l'immagine sulla Polaroid. "Le persone non hanno arcinemesi, sai. Nella vita reale."

"Vita reale. Non è proprio il mio campo."

John fece un sorrisetto. "Lo è mai stata?"

"Non se potevo evitarlo."

C'era un debole globo di luce sul lato sinistro della Polaroid.

"Interessante," disse Sherlock. "Etichettala."

John prese una penna e scrisse i dettagli che Sherlock voleva registrare per ogni foto. Poi sollevò ancora la macchina fotografica. "Ok. Dove sei ora?"

∞◊∞◊∞

La settimana successiva si presentò Mycroft in persona.

Sherlock aprì la porta dell'appartamento solo per sbattergliela in faccia.

Mycroft non sembrò curarsene. "È sempre così?" domandò a John. "Dev'essere infernale viverci assieme."

"A me non lo fa."

"No, immagino di no."

"Ti chiama la sua arcinemesi, sai?"

"Oh, quello," disse Mycroft con tranquillità, come se sapesse perfettamente di cosa John stesse parlando. "Temo non valga la pena parlarne. È stato secoli fa, ma non ha mai smesso. Puoi immaginare le cene di Natale."

"Non credo proprio."

"Ho disposto che ti vengano consegnati dei libri," disse Mycroft.

"Non voglio i tuoi libri," ribatté Sherlock.

John fece per aprire la bocca, ma Mycroft doveva aver previsto quello che Sherlock stava pensando. "Non sono per te, Sherlock. Sono per John. Sta a lui decidere se vuole condividerli."

"Ti ringrazio," cominciò a dire John, "ma davvero, non credo–" Si interruppe quando notò l'occhiata di Mycroft. "È inutile discutere, vero?"

"Ti verranno consegnati," disse Mycroft. "Cosa ne farai dopo dipende solo da te."

∞◊∞◊∞

I libri arrivarono durante la settimana successiva: scatole su scatole. John li fece portare nella stanza al piano di sopra, e disse alla signora Hudson che aveva deciso di usare la seconda camera da letto come biblioteca. Sherlock ignorò il tutto con determinazione.

John andò su diverse volte per dare un'occhiata ai 'suoi' libri, che erano chiaramente per Sherlock. Molti erano sulle scienze maggiori, anche se John trovò diversi ottimi volumi di medicina. Non che quelli non potessero essere sempre per Sherlock. Ma metà dei libri erano su vari tipi di attività paranormale. John ne trovò parecchi in cima alla pila che sembravano interessanti, e li portò giù nell'appartamento per leggerli.

Le cose continuarono così per tutta la settimana, finché la noia o la curiosità di Sherlock ebbe la meglio su di lui. La volta successiva che John si trascinò su per la seconda rampa di scale, trovò la stanza sottosopra. I libri erano fuori dalle loro scatole, impilati in modo precario contro i muri e gettati alla rinfusa su tutto il pavimento. John non tentò nemmeno di entrare con le sue stampelle.

Notò che tutti gli incartamenti e gli appunti che aveva preso per gli esperimenti di Sherlock erano ammassati in un angolo.

John sapeva che era meglio evitare di commentare che Sherlock si era finalmente deciso ad andare a dare un'occhiata.

"Vorrei attaccare questi sul muro," disse Sherlock.

John immaginò si riferisse agli appunti.

"Sembra che non sia in grado di usare le puntine."

"Non posso appenderli molto in alto," fece notare John, entrando e lasciando le stampelle alla porta.

"Allora sistemale in ordine cronologico. Metti il nostro primo esperimento sul fondo e poi sali."

"Qui è il caos."

"Potrai aiutarmi a sistemare le cose come si deve quando sarai del tutto guarito." Sherlock lo disse come se sistemare quel casino con un fantasma fosse qualcosa da aspettare con trepidazione.

La parte peggiore era che, in un certo senso, lo era. John soppresse un sorriso mentre cominciava ad attaccare i fogli.

∞◊∞◊∞

Svegliarsi al suono di un violino era un avvenimento regolare. John sospettava che Sherlock lo facesse quando voleva che John si svegliasse, ma non voleva ammetterlo.

"Ma come funziona?" gli chiese una mattina. "Voglio dire, non hai davvero un violino."

"Non ho nemmeno delle corde vocali. Eppure parlo."

"Non stai rendendo le cose meno confuse." Era presto, e John resistette l'impulso di mettersi un cuscino sopra la testa.

"Penso che sto parlando, perciò lo sto facendo. Penso che sto suonando il violino, perciò lo sto facendo."

"Questo non funziona con tutto, vero?"

"No," rispose Sherlock. "Dev'essere qualcosa che ti è estremamente familiare, che facevi sempre. Credo che ci siano altri esempi di musica creata da fantasmi. Dovrei controllare."

"Sì. Perché non lo fai? Adesso sarebbe perfetto."

John non udì altro per un po', finché non sentì sbattere una porta in un'altra parte dell'appartamento. Sembrava che Sherlock fosse andato nella stanza di sopra.

Circa metà delle cose di Sherlock erano finite lì. John non aveva visto Sherlock spostarle, ma i libri che non avevano trovato posto sugli scaffali del soggiorno erano in qualche modo migrati nella seconda camera, e John non aveva detto nulla.

John aveva poi riordinato il soggiorno. Sherlock non spostava più le sue cose solo per il gusto di farlo. Se John le metteva a posto, in generale ci restavano. Anche se c'era sempre qualche libro in giro, o mezze annotazioni di esperimenti in corso. A volte c'erano esperimenti in stallo: gruppi casuali di oggetti che Sherlock dichiarava dovessero restare in quel modo in attesa dell'ora giusta per provare a manipolarli.

L'appartamento non era eccessivamente disordinato o sporco, ma aveva una gradevole aria vissuta che gli era mancata all'inizio. John aveva iniziato a considerarlo 'casa'.

∞◊∞◊∞

Un giorno, John stava aiutando Sherlock a sistemare una pila di libri in soggiorno. Più precisamente, John li stava organizzando mentre Sherlock impartiva istruzioni. Di colpo, John iniziò a ridere.

"Cosa c'è?" chiese Sherlock.

"Stavo solo pensando a quello che si dice riguardo al non poter portare nulla con sé. Mi sembra che tu te la sia cavata bene."

Sherlock fece un verso divertito, ma non ribatté.

"Non c'è nulla che ti manchi dell'essere vivo?" chiese John dopo un momento. "Che ti manchi davvero?"

"Perché?"

"Tanto per sapere."

"Cerotti alla nicotina," rispose Sherlock. "E anche fumare."

"Perché i cerotti?"

"Mi aiutavano a pensare. Ma mi mancano entrambi. E la cocaina."

John lasciò cadere il libro che aveva in mano. "Aspetta, cosa?"

"Credo che tu mi abbia sentito, John," disse Sherlock.

"Cocaina," ripeté John. "Tu."

"Sì?"

" _Tu_? Un tossico?"

"Taci."

"Perché non l'ho saputo prima?"

"Non è quel genere di cose che tendono a venir fuori quando non si ha più un corpo."

John scosse la testa. "E la cocaina ti aiutava a pensare?"

"I suoi effetti erano interessanti."

"Ci scommetto."

"Sarebbe affascinate far riesumare il mio corpo," disse Sherlock con tono indifferente.

"No."

"Paura dei cadaveri, dottore?"

"Certo che no. È solo che… non si dissotterrano le persone dopo che sono state sepolte."

"Sì, è una di quelle cose legali, vero?"

"È anche una questione di rispetto."

"È il mio corpo. Ho il mio permesso."

John non riuscì a pensare ad un'argomentazione con cui controbattere.

"Credo che mi piacerebbe parecchio avere il mio teschio con cui parlare," continuò Sherlock.

"Non ho intenzione di avere pezzi di te in giro per casa, Sherlock, e questo è quanto. Ad ogni modo, è Mycroft il tuo parente più prossimo, e sebbene non ho dubbi che potrebbe farti riesumare senza che nessuno abbia da ridire, non credo che sarebbe disposto a farlo."

"Urgh. Mycroft. Avrei potuto avere il mio corpo donato alla scienza, o almeno cremato, ma so che mi ha fatto seppellire."

"Avevi fatto testamento?"

"Ho sempre avuto cose più importanti da fare," disse Sherlock, come se il solo pensarci lo annoiasse.

"Hai mai detto a Mycroft quello che volevi?"

"Quello avrebbe significato parlargli."

"Allora non credo davvero che tu possa lamentarti." Quando Sherlock non disse altro, John riportò di nuovo l'attenzione sui libri.

"Cosa vuoi?"

"Cosa?"

"Per quando morirai," disse Sherlock.

"Um, sepolto. Harry lo sa," aggiunse John, non molto sicuro di quando quella conversazione avesse preso una piega più tetra. "Immagino che tu resterai qui, dopo," disse. "A infestare a tutto spiano. E troverai qualcun altro con cui non ti dispiacerà stare."

"No," disse Sherlock con semplicità.

John non era sicuro a cosa Sherlock stesse dicendo di no.

"La morte ci separa a malapena adesso, John. Perché dai per scontato che la tua morte sarebbe in grado di farlo?"

"Credo che finirei come tutti gli altri fantasmi, se tentassi di restare," disse John con lentezza. "Non sono sicuro di poter essere come te."

"Ti mostrerò come fare. Ci divertiremo un mondo."

John non poté evitare di sorridere. "E cosa accadrebbe se volessi passare oltre come tutti gli altri?"

"Allora verrei con te," disse Sherlock.

"Oh. Giusto."

"Problema?"

"No. Assolutamente no. Sono solo sorpreso."

"Davvero, John. Cerca di essere più attento."

**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E così è finita. Andate a lasciare un kudos anche a GoldenUsagi, che se lo merita!  
> Sappiate che, molto più poi che prima, tradurrò ancora altro di questo fandom. Dovete solo aver pazienza. Tanta pazienza. Ma proprio tanta, tanta, tanta, eh. Del genere 'dimenticatevi della mia esistenza, così posso farvi una sorpresa'. Ecco. *è che sono un po' indietro con le traduzioni su HP, ehm*  
> E, in futuro, potrei anche decidere di allargare i miei fandom a un quarto. Vedremo se vincerò io o il mio masochismo.
> 
> A presto. *sì, certo*

**Author's Note:**

> Come sempre, se notate qualcosa che non va, fatemi un fischio. E se vi sta piacendo c'è il simpatico tasto 'kudos' che potete schiacciare. Se non siete loggati è pure anonimo.


End file.
